Kitsune no Yin Yang no Konoha
by Ryoukai Ikari
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son novios en secreto, Naruto tiene que ir a entrenar con Jiraya, al regresar la pasion los asota, Hinata ya no es timida, un estraño poder despertara en ella, el consejo temblara, Sakura celosa de Hinata, el consejo envian ninjas a matar
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Una despedida, una promesa y un cambio en la chica tímida.

El sol se ponía, Naruto caminaba por ultima vez por las hermosas calles de Konoha ya que a primera hora de la mañana partiría a un entrenamiento con Jiraya durante dos años y medio, estaba feliz pero inquieto pues no vería a esa chicas tímida que con ternura y esfuerzo se había ganado su corazón, ese sentimiento tan hermoso que había crecido en su corazón asía tan solo algunas semanas...cual es el nombre de esa chica?... pues nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata.

Si Hinata era la chica la cual que era dueña de ese sentimiento que tenia en el alma... ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llego frente a la mansión Hyuuga, la habitación de su reina estaba apagada algo que no le sorprendía pues ella había llegado esa tarde de una fuerte misión la cual la dejo agotada. Con su amplia experiencia como ninja se adentró en los territorios Hyuuga esquivando las alarmas y a los guardias, de un brinco entra a la habitación.

Miro a la cama y entre la sabanas encontró a la poseedora de los ojos blancos y puros, su rostro transmitía paz y el como alma en busca de luz se le acercó jalando con su mano una silla para sentarse al lado de su amada… las horas pasaron pero para el no, se sentía como si al lado de ella no existiera el tiempo, el sol hizo su primera aparición dándole aviso a Naruto de que la hora había llegado.

Se levanto y se acerca todavía mas a Hinata, se sentó a la cama y rozando sus labios con las de ella se dispuso a levantarla, Hinata sentía esa calida sensación en sus labios esa misma sensación que tenia cuando Naruto la besaba y aun media dormida correspondió el beso. Ya se encontraba completamente despierta y sonrojada cundo el beso termino, pero algo no estaba bien lo podía sentir en el ambiente y en los ojos de su amado pero aun temiendo a la repuesta se dispuso a preguntar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun pasa algo malo?

Naruto: malo?, no, pero si triste.

Hinata se asusto, se sentó en la cama preocupada pues en los ojos de su amado había tristeza… esa misma tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cuando le tocaban misiones en la que no los asignaban juntos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun me preocupas, que sucede?

Naruto: Hinata tengo que irme.

Hinata: y cundo regresas?

La voz de Hinata no sonaba tranquila como siempre sino que encerraba temor y soledad, haciendo más difícil la despedida

Naruto: Hinata tengo que irme por dos años y medio

Hinata: QUE?!

De la impresión ya estaba parada

Hinata: pero porque, por que tanto tiempo Naruto-kun?- estaba alarmada y dolida de solo pensar que pasaría tanto tiempo lejos de el.

Naruto: No se, pero Ero-Senin me dijo que iríamos a entrenar, dijo que me ayudaría a controlar a Kyuubi y para no perder el control de este durante batalla (Naruto ya le había contado sobre Kyuubi pero a ella no le importo que estuviera encerrado dentro de el), te aseguro que si no fuera necesario no iría pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que algún día pierda el control y cuando lo recupere me de cuenta que te herí o peor que te mate, a ti o alguno de nuestros amigos.

Hinata sabia que lo que el decía era cierto y por sus ojos confirmo que si no fuese necesario no se ria de su lado jamás, suspiro y lo miro con ternura, se acerco para besarlo, Naruto no supo a que venia ese tierno beso pero su sabor le contesto...era su beso de despedida, Hinata no podía ser mas comprensiva, el lo sabia ella era buena, el sabia que su ausencia la destrozaría pero tenia que marcharse por su bien por el de el y por el de todos.

Hinata: Ve, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, solo procura regresar vivo porque sin ti moriría.

Naruto: lo mismo digo: procura estar viva cundo regrese pues moriría sin ti.

Hinata lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez el beso no era tierno ni casto era todo lo contrario... era salvaje y apasionado, cundo la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron.

Naruto: Hinata, mi amada, prométeme que cuando regrese me seguras amando y que cuando me vaya seguras entrenando, que te harás muy fuerte tan fuerte que serás la konnichi mas fuerte de todas, que no dejaras que nadie mas te humillé, que te darás a respetar y que si Neji es el genio de los Hyuuga tu te convertirás en el orgullo de los Hyuuga, prométeme que serraras tu corazón y solo yo tendré las llaves de este.

Hinata: te lo prometo Naruto-kun, te prometo que entrenare y me convertiré en una digna novia, prometo que ya no serré la misma de hoy en adelante ocultare mis emociones y solo las liberare cuando tu lo digas, prometo que te amare siempre.

Esto último lo dijo acariciando su mejilla y depositando un suave beso en esta. Naruto se dispuso a salir de la habitación y dando una ultima mirada a su amada se fue con su maestro para no regresar en lo que para el y su amada seri una eternidad.

Hinata seguía mirando la ventana por donde su amado se había ido hacia ya un rato cuando sintió unos golpes en su perta... era Neji que venia a levantarla. Hinata busco en su closet ropa miro lo siempre se ponía pero lo tiro a un lado u busco en el fondo el conjunto de ropa negra que Ino le había regalado no asía mucho, se lo puso, cuando termino de vestirse se miro al espejo y se sorprendió aunque no lo mostró pues en ese momento lo que el espejo reflejaba no era lo Hinata que esa noche se había acostado, no ahora había una nueva y diferente Hinata... pero no pudo termino su evaluación pues los golpes de Neji en la puerta se habían intensificado algo que la molesto, abrió la puerta y miro a su primo con desden y frialdad, este se asombro por el cambio de apariencia y de personalidad de Hinata.

Neji: se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?

Hinata: eso no es algo de tu incumbencia

Y diciendo estas palabras camino por el pasillo hasta la salida con un aura de frialdad y frialdad hasta desaparecer al doblar dejando a un Neji conmocionado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El regreso, la chica que cambio, una carta, un rencuentro y una noche de pasión.

DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUES

Un joven rubio con ojos azules se encontraba llegando a la entrada de Konoha seguido por su maestro Jiraya o como el le dice Ero-senin. Naruto ya podía divisar las enormes puertas de la villa sus ansias por ver a su amada lo estaban matando. En esos dos años y medio que no la veía la había extrañado mucho a pesar de que se escribían casi a diario no era lo mismo, ella en secreto lo mantenía informado de las cosas que ocurrían en Konoha y en su entrenamiento, al igual que el le informaba a ella del suyo.

A pesar de la enorme distancia que los había separado ellos se daban apoyo el uno al otro através de las cartas, el sabia que mucho gente diría que solo son palabras sobre una hoja de papel pero para el eran mucho mas tanto que conservaba todas y cada una de sus cartas y siempre las llevaba consigo, jamás se apartaba de ellas eran su tesoro y como tal las cuidaba.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio cundo llego frente a los guardias la voz de su maestro fue lo que lo regreso a la tierra.

Jiraya: Oye Naruto, primero tenemos que registrarnos

Naruto miro a su sensei y luego a los guardias que no podían creer que ese muchacho alto y fuerte fuese NARUTO.

Naruto: No puede hacerlo usted por mi Jiraya-sensei

Jiraya: No, mi joven pupilo tienes que ser tú pues tienes que identificarte, además has aguantado dos años y medio sin verla un rato mas no te hará nada.

Naruto: si no hay de otra

Se acercó a los guardias y pregunto respetuosa mente.

Naruto: Donde tengo que firmar?

Guardia1: aquí tienes- le entrego el formulario y Naruto lo llena de este modo

Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto

Edad: 15 ½

Rango: gennin

Aldea natal: Aldea oculta entre la hoja/ Konoha

Razón por lo que salio de la villa: entrenar con Jiraya Sannin

Luego se lo devolvió al guardia este lo leyó se lo paso al segundo guardia y este lo poncho para entregárselo devuelta a Naruto.

Guardia2: Se lo entregas a la Hokage tan pronto la veas.

Naruto: Bien, gracias por todos

Naruto y Jiraya siguieron su camino dejando atrás a dos guardias conmocionados por los notorios modales de Naruto. Ya una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade Naruto toco la puerto y no pasados ni dos segundo cuando una voz conocida contesta.

Tsunade: Adelante

Naruto entro educadamente a la estancia al igual que Jiraya y lo primero que vieron fue a la Hokage de tras montones de pilas e papeles y a ella concentrada leyendo uno por lo que no se dio cuenta de quienes habían entrado.

Jiraya: hola Tsunade.

La hokage levanto la vista y se topo con dos figura conocidas una mas joven pero era la que mas se imponía en la estancia y sin creerlo pregunto su nombre.

Tsunade: Naruto, eres tu?

Naruto: Hola Tsunade-sama

Ni Tsunade ni Shizune salían de su asombro pues el Naruto que estaba frente a ellas no era el Naruto ruidoso, hiperactivo y mal educado que se había ido a entrenar. No este Naruto no era es al cual envío con Jiraya, esta Naruto era alto, su semblante era serio pero no al punto de pareser un amargado, su cuerpo bien proporcionado y musculoso, su ropa era parecida a la hace años pero era diferente si era naranja pero acompañado de negra (la rapo de Shippuden).

Tsunade: Valla Naruto Si que has cambiado y por lo que veo no solo físicamente.

Naruto: Esta en lo correcto Tsunade-sama, bueno los dejo solos -dirigiéndose a Jiraya- necesita mi presencia o puedo irme a ver a mis amigos.

Jiraya: No te preocupes yo entrego el reporte.

Naruto: Bien con permiso me retiro, con su permiso.

Tsunade- Naruto, espera.

Naruto- Si?

Tsunade- Solo te quería advertir que los chicos han cambiado, pero en especial Hinata, ella ya no es la misma que conociste, ahora es seria y fría incluso llega a ser cruel con los demás.

Naruto sonrío interiormente pues el ya sabia eso, pues era él el causante de ese cambio en Hinata y el estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de ella.

Naruto: Sus razones tendrá.

Naruto se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir se dirigió a Jiraya.

Naruto: Jiraya- sensei recuerde la promesa que me hizo.

Jiraya: Despreocúpate, te prometí que no diría nada y nada diré.

Naruto: Gracias sensei.

Y tras estas palabras se fue.

Tsunade: Que diablos de verdad ese es Naruto?!!!!!!!!

Jiraya: Si es él

Tsunade: Pero que le paso es educado respetuoso y… y…y dios cuanto a crecido.

Jiraya: Naruto ha madurado mucho y es realmente fuerte.

Tsunade: Lo de fuerte me lo creo, pero su actitud kami-sama esta irreconocible que fue lo que paso para que cambiara tan drásticamente, ni siquiera me llamó vieja y a no te llamo

Ero-senin!

Jiraya: Lo siento pero no puedo decirte pues le prometí que no lo diría y no lo diré ni aunque me regales las entras de un mes gratis a las aguas termales.

Tsunade: Te are cambiar de opinión, no?

Jiraya: No, ¿Tsunade que quisiste decir con que la Hyuuga?, ¿Cómo que es fría y cruel?

Tsunade: Bueno no se que fue lo que le paso pero dio un cambio de 180 grados de un día para otro.

Jiraya: Pero nadie cambia de un día para otro.

Tsunade: Pues ella si y no solo eso el año pasado le suministró dos golpes a Neji que lo dejo en urgencias durante una semana.

Jiraya: ¿Cómo paso eso?

Tsunade: Pues…

Flash Back

Neji: Hinata-sama debería dejar de pelearse todo el tiempo eso no es bueno-dijo con preocupación.

Hinata: Lo que yo haga con mi vida no le incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie así que déjame en paz.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir de la mansión a esa hora tan tarde de la noche cuando Neji la agarro fuerte mente por el brazo a lo que a Hinata no le gusta para nada y en rápido movimiento le dio a Neji con un juken con la equivalencia en fuerza de dos, Neji callo barios metras de donde estaba semi-inconsciente, Hianat se acerco a el le piso el cuello.

Hinata: No vuelvas en tu miserable vida a ponerme la mano en sima porque te mato, ¿me entendiste?, te mato

Después lo patio dejando lo inconsciente y ella se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche.

Fin del Flash back

Tsunade: Y desde esa noche Hinata dejo de vivir en la mansión Hyuuga y se fue al apartamento de Naruto.

Jiraya: Ya veo.

Tsunade se paso todo el rato contándole a Jiraya los diferente problemas y peleas en las que Hinata había estado envuelta.

----------------------

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano se encontraba cierta chica de pelo negro azulado y de ojos color perlo entrenando arduamente en una cascada mientras espero al dueño de sus sueños.

Hinata se encontraba meditando en medio del río cuando sintió la necesidad de leer la carta que Naruto le había enviado notificando la fecha de su llegada. Al acercarse a la orilla buco en su gabardina la pequeña carpeta de bolsillo en la que guardaba las cartas de su amado para así poder llevarlas siempre consigo a donde sea.

Carta de Naruto para Hinata:

**Querida Hinata: **

**No sabes la alegría que me invade al notificarte y saber que dentro de una semana volveré a Konoha y te podré ver. **

**Anhelo tus labios como el desierto anhela la lluvia, te extraño como el Sol extraña a la Luna pues un siglo tiene que esperar para ver a su amada, pero me reconforta saber que nos encontramos bajo el mismo cielo y hacia la misma estrella miramos en la oscura noche durante estos años de soledad.**

**Con ansias espero el momento en que te tenga en frente, pues entre mis brazos deseo tenerte para amarte eternamente. Cada reto y desafío deseo alcanzar y vencer junto a ti; y contemplar la hermosa sonrisa que en tu rostro se posará, el día en que mis ojos se reflejen en tu mirar.**

**Como el día quiero ser para que tú seas mi sol y mi luz, pero si el día no puedo ser entonces la noche he de ser para tenerte como mi luna y así me guíes en la oscuridad. Con cada paso a dar más a ti me he de acercar mientras ya mi mente ha de llegar.**

**Y con estas palabras del alma me despido de ti, pero quiero que sepas que en mis pensamientos siempre estarás.**

**Con amor,**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

De los labios de Hinata escapo un suave suspiro, las esperanzas de ver a su amado cada ve aumentaban mas y…

¿?: Sabes una vez un hombre sabio me dijo que un suspiro significa un beso no dado.

Esa voz la hizo temblar pero no de miedo sino que de placer, esa voz que tanto había querido escullar ahora le recorría el cuerpo, esa voz pertenecía a su amado pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo ya que temía que fuese otro juego sucio de su mente para molestar a su a su afligido y esperanzado corazón.

Naruto: Que sucede acaso tienes miedo mi linda princesa- dijo Naruto con un tono divertido y al mismo tiempo presuntuoso- ¿Qué, es que acaso no me dirás nada?

Hinata se volteo y en su rostro no había emoción alguna, la sonrisa presuntuosa de Naruto se ensancho mas al ver el rostro frío de su amada sabiendo que solo era una mascara…una mascara que escondía los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro… una mascara que mantenía en secreto el noviazgo de dos enamorados que se amaban con locura.

Naruto: No dirás nada, mmm?

Hinata sonríe divertida y al mismo tiempo coqueta y orgullosamente, esa sonrisa tiro abajo por la borda el racionamiento racional de Naruto haciendo que este la besara simas. El beso era salvaje y tierno, tierno y pasional, dulce y agrio dándoles un sabor adictivo a sus paladares. Ellos no necesitaban palabras que estropearan el momento… no, solo se necesitaban sentirse el una al otro, tocarse y llenarse con sus esencias.

El deseo los segaba, necesitaban con urgencia recuperar el tiempo perdido, los besos no dados y las carisias que se perdieron.

Hinata empezó por desabrochar rápidamente la chamarra de Naruto mientras este le quitaba la gabardina, cada vez mas el beso profundizaba y la necesidad crecía, el la sujeto por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba el pecho, el cuerpo de Naruto le decía que la tomara que se diera a si mismo y a ella lo que ansiadamente necesitaban y el si reprochar le quito la camisa junto con la maya que traía al dejar por un segundo de besarla, Hinata también aprovecho para quitarle la de el para volver a fundirse en tales besos de lujuria y pasión, la fuerte rigidez del miembro de Naruto estaba presionada sobre el vientre de Hinata haciendo que esta dejara escapar fuertes gemido mientras sus mejillas se tiznaban de un rosa claro, pero la vergüenza no seria un obstáculo para estos jóvenes amantes que se entregan el uno al otro por primera vez.

La desesperación creció y Naruto no espero y le quito el pantalón dejándola en ropa interior, se separo un poco de ella y la miro: a pesar del sujetador este no podía esconder del todo los grandes senos de la chica, su cintura estrecha era perfecta y su abdomen ligeramente marcado a causa de los constantes entrenamientos. Todo su cuerpo era una tentación imposible de resistir y sin más la volvió a besar sendo correspondido mientras el la recostaba sobre el nido de topa que había el suelo.

Sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella era intoxicadamente delicioso y más esa parte de su anatomía que la volvía loca de deseo cada ves que sus caderas se rozaban, Hinata no podía soportarlo mas y empujo a Naruto para quedar ella enzima de el, ya enzima se sentó justo sobre su excitación mientras le acariciaba el pecho, el abdomen (kami-sama que abdominales, me babeo alguien páseme un pañuelo, jeje) y sus anchos hombros para luego besarlo en el cuello.

Naruto no paraba de gemir, Hinata le estaba haciendo cosas que lo enloquecían y tenia ganas de ser el de arriba pero Hinata lo tenia bien agarrado y bien dominado para poder bajar lentamente mientras besa su toso, cuando llego al borde los pantalones miro a Naruto picadamente y se los bajo junto con los boxer dejando a la vista su miembro erecto, Naruto no tubo tiempo a moverse cundo sintió su miembro dentro de la húmeda boca de Hinata.

Hata lo lamía, lo chupaba mientra que con su mano le masturbaba la base pues el miembro de Naruto es real mente grande, tras unos minutos Naruto se vino en medio de un grito en el cual pronunciaba el nombre de su inexperta pero inteligente amante; ahora era su turno de cobrársela, ahora seria ella la domada y el domador girando sobre ella la volvía a dejar debajo de el y desabrocho el sujetador rápidamente para chupar y morder ligeramente los senos de Hinata. Esta se retorcía de placer, Naruto masajeaba el otro seno con su mano mientras la otra bajaba por el abdomen de esta llegar al borde de la única prenda que aun le quedaba, paso su mano por debajo de la prenda y le acaricio la vagina ocasionando espasmos de placer causando su primer orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones están agitadas pero no es impedimento para ellos ya que el placer es más, Hinata no cabía en si misma, jamás había sentido tanto placer y de verdad le gustaba pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse hay por lo que mordisqueo la lóbulo de Naruto para luego susurrarle.

Hinata- Vamos que estoy ardiendo, hazme tu mujer, márcame como tuya para siempre, mmm.

Naruto- Te are gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes afónica, are que cada parte de tu cuerpo anhele el mío hasta la locura.

Hinata- Amor mío hace mucho que mi cuerpo te anhela y encunado a lo de hacerme gritar lo espero con ansias, rrrrrr.

Hinata le ronroneo en el oído, Naruto se desasió de la pequeña prenda que ella tenia y se puso completamente sobe ella y puso su miembro en su entrada y la penetro de una vez el grito de dolor de Hinata no se hizo esperar, Naruto se preocupo pero he intento apartarse pero Hinata se lo impidió.

Hinata: No, No salgas.

Naruto: Pero Hinata te he lastimado.

Hinata: Tenia que pasar pues es mi primera vez.

Naruto: Pero…

Hinata lo interrumpió.

Hinata: Por favor te necesito.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar e hizo lo que ella le pedía, el deseo iba en aumento con cada envestida la velocidad aumentaba. Hinata movió sus caderas contra él, frotándose al mismo tiempo con su cuerpo. Naruto parecía no obedecer a sí mismo, sino a ella. Notó cuando Hinata lo sujetó de las caderas y lo empujó y jaló hacia si misma, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Siguió el ritmo que su amante le pedía, embistiéndola con fuerza. Apoyado de sus manos sobre el piso, arremetió contra su cuerpo de forma casi animal, llenándose de los gemidos de ella y los suyos propios.

- Sí, sí... –gemía Hinata perdida en sus emociones.

Rodeó la cadera de Naruto con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia un lado, balbuceando palabras que solamente él lograba escuchar haciéndolo disipar el poco juicio. Sus delgadas manos fueron a parar a cada lado de su cabeza, apretando los puños ante el placer extravagante que su novio le estaba causando al hacerle el amor de aquella manera.

- ¡Naruto! –susurró con voz ahogada.

- ¡Hinata! –respondió él a su petición.

Lo sintió aumentar el ritmo un poco más, haciendo más evidente la fogosidad con la que la amaba. Lo sujetó del rostro y lo acercó a ella, besándolo de manera brutal. Chocando sus labios y lenguas. El placer comenzó a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, sudaban copiosamente, y los músculos empezaron a tensarse. Ambos gimieron entre sus labios. El éxtasis se extendió por cada poro de sus pieles. Hinata gritó de placer cuando Naruto exploto dentro de ella y la llenaba por completo.

Sus respiraciones eran tremendamente agitadas, Naruto salio de ella y se recostó a su lado, Hinata se acurrucó a su lado con una satisfactoria sonrisa igual a la de Naruto, este busco algo con que taparse y con siguió la gabardina que ya asía mucho le quito a Hinata la tapo, ya el sol no existía, envueltos en el placer no se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, Hinata se pego a el para que la gabardina lo arropara también a el y así se rindieron al sueño y al cansancio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un ángel entre mis brazos, la invitación, la fiesta, los celos de Sakura y el ángel que también es demonio.

El sol se levanta por el profundo firmamento y sonríe al ser el primero en ver que entre la inmensidad del bosque se encentraban eso jóvenes amante que durante la refrescante noche se amaron con locura y pasión. El sol con sus primeros royo golpeo suavemente a Naruto en la cara provocando el despertar de este, al abril los ojos se encontró con el hermoso cielo anaranjado del amanecer, pero sus ojos no se sorprendieron ante tal belleza pues para el lo mas hermoso es el bello ángel que duerme profundamente entre sus brazos… ese ángel de ojos blancos… SU ángel de ojos blanco.

Suavemente Naruto acercó sus labios hasta los de su hermoso ángel para besarlos delicadamente, Hinata poco a poco despertó al sentir esa agradable sensación que tenia en sus labios y sabiendo a quien pertenecían los labios intrusos correspondió el beso. Naruto y Hinata se besaron hasta que la falta de aire se les hizo presente se separaron, Naruto miraba tierna mente a Hinata y ella a el.

Naruto: Buenos días, mi ángel.  
Hinata: Buenos días, amor.  
Naruto: Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, pero podría venir alguien y vernos y si eso pasara mataría al que mirara lo que solo yo puedo ver.  
Hinata: Jajajajajaja, que novio más celoso tengo.  
Naruto: Yo no soy celoso solo defiendo lo que es m…

Naruto fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de Hinata.

Hinata: No tienes que estar celoso yo solo te amo a ti.  
Naruto: Que no soy celoso.  
Hinata: Y yo soy la reina de Roma.  
Naruto: Con que burlándote de mi, ah?, ahora veras.

Naruto empero a hacerle cosquillas a Hinata mientras esta reía como hacia mucho no la hacia, estuvieron hacia un rato, luego se vistieron y se fueron al apartamento, una vez hay se bañaron juntos, comieron y entre juego y juego paso la mañana. Estaba almorzando cuando alguien toco la puerta. Naruto fue abril.

Naruto: Si?  
¿?: Hola Naruto que bueno que estés aquí, ¿se encuentra Hinata?  
Naruto: Sí, pasa perdón por el desorden Ino.  
Ino: No te preocupes.

Ino entro y se sorprendió de que estuviera limpio y no pudo aguantar decirlo

Ino: Oye Naruto de que hablas si esto esta limpio.  
Naruto: Bueno me refiero a la mesa y los platos sucios.  
Ino: Ay tonto, pese que hablabas de que habría ropa, pergaminos, kunais y churikens por todos lados…

Ino no termino de hablar porque en ese momento Hinata apareció y ella corrió a abrazarla.

Hinata: Ino…  
Ino: ay amiga cuanto te extrañe.  
Hinata: Ino…  
Ino: Aaah no sabes lo aburrida que fue la misión sin ti.

Hinata ya ni podía hablar pues Ino la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que la estaba asfixiando por suerte Naruto intervino.

Naruto: Ino suelta a Hinata la estas asfixiando, me dejaras viudo antes incluso de comprometerme.

Ino: UPS, lo sienta Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Hinata: Si… no… te… preocupes.

Le contesto entre bocanada.

Naruto: Dime Ino solo viniste para vernos o para algo mas.  
Ino: Ah si, también vengo para invitarlos a una fiestas que habrá en el Club Nocturno, Hinata sabe donde es, los espero hay la fiesta empieza a la 6:30pm, no falten ya que es para festejar el regreso de Naruto por lo tanto tiene que estar el festejado y su novia aunque nadie sepa de su noviazgo.  
Hinata: Por mi no hay problema, ¿Qué dices Naruto, vamos?  
Naruto: Porque no, podría ser divertido.  
Ino: Bueno me tengo que ir aun faltan gente, nos vemos, Naruto cuida bien a mi Hermanita, ¿si?  
Naruto: Claro.

Ino salio del apartamento dejando a un Naruto confundido y una Hinata sorprendida.

Naruto: ¿Hermanita? Ino si que ha cambiado mucho.  
Hinata: …  
Naruto: Tu amistad con ella es más fuerte de lo que me contaste, mira que considerarte su hermana, debe quererte mucho.  
Hinata: Eso parece.  
Naruto: Jajá jajá por la cara que tienes pareces que te sorprende.  
Hinata: La verdad es que si me sorprende, Hanabi y yo apesar de ser hermanas de sangre no éramos muy unidas que digamos y cuando me fui de la mansión el abismo que nos separaba se hizo cada vez mas grande al punto de que parecemos dos completas extrañas cuando nos vemos.  
Naruto: Cielos! Nunca pensé que tu y tu hermana estuvieran tan distanciadas.

Hinata sonrío entre cinismo y tristeza pero rápido se deshizo de tales sentimientos y sonrío dulcemente.

Hinata: Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tan tristes.  
Naruto: Tienes razón.

Naruto y Hinata se pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y jugando al gato y el ratón. Ya solo faltaba un par de horas para la fiesta por lo que decidieron por empezar a arreglarse. Hinata se metió a bañar, mientras Naruto buscaba algo diferente que ponerse al igual que Hinata. Cuando terminaron de vestirse Hinata vestia su ropa ambu y Naruto para cambiar un poca de estilo se vistió de manera diferente.

Hinata: .com/image/hina ... ?o=39

Naruto: .com/image/naru ... ?o=13

Una vez vestidos se fueron a la fiesta y durante el camino al club la gente no dejaba de mirarlos pues se veían muy bien con sus ropas. Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron se dirigieron al pequeño grupo que se encontraba en el fondo dándole la espalda a la entrada, el lugar era cómodo y la música a la moda sonaba en el ambiente aunque no de un modo agobiante, el grupo estaba compuesto por Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino y Sai.

Naruto: Hola chicos ^^  
Chicos: Hola Naruto.

Cuando estos voltearon a verlos se sorprendieron O.O el cambio de Naruto era notable se veía realmente guapo

Sakura inne: AHHH que guapote se ve Naruto y será solo mío.  
Sakura: Oye Naruto a que viene ese cambio.  
Ino: Si Naruto porque este cambio tan radical, horita cuando te fui a ver a ti a Hinata te veías bien pero ahora estas genial.  
Temari: Si Naruto te ves genial y Hinata no se que atrás.  
Ino: Claro que Hinata no se queda atrás, después de todo es mi hermana, no?  
Todos menos Sakura: Jajajajajajaja.  
Sakura inne: Aahhh matemos a Hinata se quiere quedar con nuestro Naruto.  
Sakura: Yo no le veo la gracia.  
Neji: Vamos Sakura todos sabemos que Hinata es mas hermosa que Ino aunque eso no le quita lo peligrosa.  
Sakura: Ja Hinata solo es una pequeña niña mimada que se cree la mejor solo por que fue la primera en convertirse en ambu.  
Ino: Ya basta Sakura no permitiré que ofendas a Hinata.  
Sakura: Así? tu y cuantos mas.  
Ino: No necesito a nadie para vencerte, tu solo estas celosa y que Hinata siempre tenga la atención.  
Sakura: YO, celosa de esa?, Estas loca!

Naruto, Hinata y los demás veían la discusión mientras que comían del popcorn que tenia Hinata (no me pregunten de donde lo saco porque no se y eso que soy la cuenta la historia, ejem ejem mejor sigo con el relato), la discusión siguió por algunos minutos hasta que Sakura dijo algo que realmente molesto a Hinata haciendo que esta participara de la discusión.

Sakura: Yo no estoy celosa de esa cualquiera.  
Hinata: Oye ahora si que te pasaste yo no soy una cualquiera y lo que haga con mi vida no te importa a ti ni a nadie, y tu no eres una santa precisamente crees que pase por alta la mirada tan con la que miraste a Naruto?, pues no y te aviso de antemano que Naruto es MI novio y como te le acerques te are desear la muerte!  
Sakura: No te tengo miedo.

Hinata cada vez estaba mas molesta arremetió contra ella: la agarro del cuello y la pego contra la pared, luego del mismo agarre la sostuvo en el aire le dijo con su voz.

Hinata: Si no me tienes miedo ahora lo tendrás.

Sakura no pudo protestar por sin darse cuenta quedo atrapada en los ojos de Hinata que estaban fundidos en hielo y odio.

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir pues todos sabían las consecuencias que causaría el intervenir ante la tortura mental de Hinata.

Aclaración: Hinata tiene un poder parecido al del Sharingan, la diferencia es que esta habilidad no es de línea de sangre sino que ella lo creo con las enseñanzas básicas de Kurenai-sensei en los Genjutzu, Naruto lo sabe y tenia la certeza que lo que fuera que Hinata le estuviera asiendo a Sakura en su mente esta tardaría en recuperarse.

Naruto no puedo aguantarse y sonrío con un satisfecho orgullo no propio de el, pues esta siendo testigo que el ángel que esa mañana estuvo en sus brazos también podía ser un completo demonio para aquel que la retara. Los gritos de pena y tormento de Sakura eran la evidencia irrevocable de este ello, Hinata es su ángel y demonio… saya de mas nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Primera parte: El infierno mental de Hinata (gomon no jigoku), la misión y el despertar del demonio zorro alado con nueve colas de Hinata.

Hinata llevaba par de minutos atormentando mentalmente a Sakura por lo que Naruto no encontró motivo para no detener a Hinata, este dio un paso asía ella y con una voz educada y carente de mandato dijo:

Naruto: Hinata, por favor podrías dejar a Sakura?

Hinata miro fijo a Naruto dando la oportunidad a los otros de ver la marca negra y profunda en los ojos de Hinata (en los ojos sin pupila de Hinata aparecen unas pupilas de zorro parecidas a las de Naruto pero su ojo se queda blanco mientras la pupila es tan negra que através de ellas llegas a la mente de Hinata, y al entrar en su mente esta te tortura hasta la agonía, el tormento o la muerte, por esta razón esta habilidad se llama "Gomon no jigoku" (tortura del infierno).

Hinata soltó a Sakura y esta se desplomo inconsciente, Sai la agarro para llevar la al hospital pues nadie sabia la magnitud de la tortura establecida. Una vez en el hospital las enfermeras verificaron el estado de Sakura y llegaron a conclusión de que tendría que darse por unos días en lo que se recupera del cansancio metal.

Los días pasaron y Sakura salio del hospital pero su actitud con Hinata no cambiaba aun que por dentro se estuviera muriendo del miedo. Naruto y Hinata se encontraba acostados en el parque viendo las nubes (Ya se están pareciendo a Shikamaru -) cuando un ambu apareció informando que la Hokage solicitaba su presencia.

En la oficina de Tsunade ya se encontraba Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura (para los q quieren la muerte de Sakura no la matare… todavía ^^); cuando Hinata entro con Naruto las miradas de guerra entre ella y Sakura peores que las que tenían Sakura e Ino.

Tsunade: ejem, los llamo para informarle sobre su próxima misión, tienen que ir a la frontera del norte y montar guardia, me ha llegado noticias de que Akatsuki piensa a atacar por esa frontera.

Naruto: En otras palabras inicia la guerra.

Era una afirmación no una pregunta en la cual todos estaban de acuerdo.

Tsunade: Si Naruto la guerra entre Akatsuki y las naciones ninjas ha iniciado y nosotros somos su primer blanco es Konoha y el jinshuurishi del Kyuubi.

Hinata: No dejare que toquen a Naruto.

La mirada de Hinata era tan penetrante que Tsunade tuvo que desviar la vista pues podía sentir como si le estuvieran taladrando el alma.

Neji: ¿Cuando partimos y cuanto durara la misión?

Tsunade: En dos horas y la misión durara lo que dure así que preparen todo lo necesario como para un mes, se les dará una carreta con caballos para sus pesados equipajes, retírense.

Todos: Hai

Todos salieron del la oficina dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas a preparar sus cosas excepto Naruto y Hinata claro esta pues ellos viven juntos, una vez llegaron hicieron el equipaje, cuando terminaron aun faltaba una hora para partir por lo que fueron a Ichiraku buscando ramen instantáneo para la misión (Hinata termino siendo una fanática del ramen y igual que Naruto, come alrededor de 15 platos aunque no con la rapidez de Naruto ^^*), una vez su equipaje estuvo listo fueron a comerse un helado y pasear un poco por el parque antes de partir a lo que podría ser su ultima misión.

La hora designada había llegado, ya todos estaban listos para partir y los bultos bien organizados en la carreta dieron la señar para irse nuestros ninjas se encaminaron a su destino; 12 partieron, 10 miraron atrás antes de perder de vista a su hogar, solo dos mantuvieron su visiona en su objetivo mientras en sus mentes existía esta frase "Mis ojos no volverán a ver a Konoha hasta que Akatsuki no desaparezca para siempre".

//////////////////////////////

Los doce novatos llegaron a la frontera y lo que tenían enfrente suyo una hermosa llanura ya era las 7 de la mañana cuando pararon, no habían dormido en 5 dias estaban cansados, solo se detuvieron 2 veses al día por solo 30 minutos, su mayor prioridad era llegar ya cuando estuvieran hay descansarían.

Sus cuerpos agotados se desplomaron al llegar a su meta solo Naruto, Hinata y Neji aun podían mantenerse en pie por lo que se dedicaron a bajas de la carreta, mientras todos descansaban empezaron a montar el campamento. Ino que no podía quedarse acostada viendo a su mejor amiga, su novio y el primo de esta trabajando por lo que se paro a ayudar aun que estaba agotada, Lee que solo pensaba en hacer arder su llama de la juventud también ayudo y poco a poco todos ya estaban… bueno casi todos pues Sakura se encontraba durmiendo ..

Cuando esta se despertó ya eran las siete de la noche y las 16 carpas estaban montadas: 11 de ellas para dormir (Naruto y Hinata dormirán en la misma), una para almacenar la comida traída (es verdaderamente mucha y en variedad, es una de las carpas mas grandes), una para almacenar la ropa como un closet (es otra de las carpas mas grandes), la otra se utilizaba para guardar las armas (no tengo que decirles cuales, verdad?), otra para guardar los materiales de trabajo(mas adelante sabrán para que) y por ultimo la carpa en la que se encontraba los artefactos modernos de Hinata (computadora especializada con conexión a satelital, printiadora, 5 pequeños televisores, pequeñas cámaras entre otras cosas que mas adelante sabrán para que las usaran).

Sakura se enojo por que no le avisaran pero feliz por no tener que haber trabajado por lo que se acerco a sus compañeros que tenían el cansancio marcado en sus rostros por el duro trabajo.

Sakura: Hola chicos ^^¿Qué hacen?

("ahh quiero matar a Sakura!! . Pero todavía no puedo T-T no seria divertido")

Hinata: ¿Eres siega o que?, ¿no vez que estamos leyendo las instrucciones de Tsunade .?

Sakura: No tenías que ser tan sarcástica.

Sakura inner: Ah!!! Como se atreve a hablarme así esa maldita!!

Hinata: Nueno volviendo al pergamino, dice que tenemos que construir una fortaleza y que tenemos 10 meses para terminarla.

Sakura inner: NO!!!! Trabajo duro!!!!!!!

Ten Ten: Con razón esos materiales de trabajo (cascos, martillos, clavos, guantes, ect.)

Lee: Si vamos a hacer arder nuestra llama!!!!

Sakura: Hable por ti mismo Lee .

Ino: En realidad Sakura todos pensamos igual hay que poner mucho empeño y energías para que todo quede como lo previsto.

Sakura: …

Hinata: Dice aquí que Konoha periódicamente enviara lo que necesitemos que para eso están los instrumentos tecnológicos y que las cámaras se deberán poner estratégica mente conectadas a los televisores y estos a la computadora principal, que debemos enviar un reporte semanal con todo lo que necesitemos y el avance de la obra que estará a cargo mío y de Neji dice aquí que si Neji y yo trabajamos juntos lograremos todo con mayor rapidez eso es todo.

Sakura: Pero arriba hay mas!

Shino: Eso ya se leyó y no se volverá a discutir si quieres leerlo luego lo leerás pero hay prioridades ahora.

Neji: Lo primero que se debe hacer es una lista de las cosas por hacer.

Kiba: Si eso es lo mejor aparte Hinata es la mejor cuando de tecnología y es una genio en cosas de construcción y cosas por el estilo y ni hablar de Neji.

Sakura: Pero porque tiene que ser Hinata la que mande?!

Naruto: Sakura, no vamos a discutir por estupideces el tiempo es prioridad.

Sakura: Sigo insistiendo que pagamos a otro.

Shikamaru: Y según tu brillante mente a quien pondremos? La única aquí que sabe bregar con ese tipo de tecnología es Hinata aparte lo ordeno la quinta pero si sigues insistiendo hagamos una votación y salimos rápido del problema.

Ino: Bien, ¿Quién quiere que sea Sakura la líder?

Ni los grillos se oían

Kiba: ¿Quién quiere que sea Hinata la líder junto con Neji?

Todos menos Sakura dijeron yo y los grillos asían mas escándalo de lo normal.

Shikamaru: Bien Hinata se queda como la líder, ahora el problema es la lista.

Hinata: Pues ya esta hecha.

Todos menos Naruto y Neji: ¿Qué?!

Neji: No griten que me dejan sordo, la hicimos mientras ustedes discutían con Sakura.

Hinata: Bien las cosas quedan así: Neji verificara el área con el byakuga, con su reporte entre Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto y yo iniciaremos la construcción de los planos, luego se enviaran através de la computadora una copia de los planos. Una vez sepamos como y donde construiremos la fortaleza se empezarán a instalar las cámara y las trampas, habrán turnos de trabajo con sus horas de descanso y…

Ocho meses después

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde el comienzo de la construcción, todos trabajaban fuertemente… Bueno casi todos pues Sakura se escapaba para no hacer las tareas pesadas que tocaban… la fortaleza estaba a unos dias de estar lista habían trabajado tan bien que iban a terminar dos meses antes de lo esperado, como se les había ordenado enviaban semanalmente el reporte del progreso y lo que necesitaban, un informe de la quinta decía que estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

Bueno la estructura de la fortaleza quedo asi

______________/

Encada esquina hay unas torres y en el centro, el resto son pasillos con habitaciones, en la torre central esta el cuarto de computadoras, el de reuniones, la cocina, los almacenes y el comedor mas 12 cuarto bien equipados. Las otras cuatro torres aparte de ser de vigilancia tienen dos habitaciones y una pequeña cocina para los guardias en turno. Konoha en estos ocho meses había enviado a otros ninjas a ayudar con la construcción, la fortaleza no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña lo suficientemente grande para resguardar dentro de sus paredes a 15,000 personas, cuando los trabajadores regresaron a Konoha Tsunade envío a 200 ninjas para quedarse al mando de los 12 novatos. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji planearon deferentes estrategias con sus por y sus contra; reforzaron los contras con otras estrategias en caso algún fallo, los doce tuvieron largas reuniones en busca de soluciones para tener la menor posibilidad de perder. En Konoha el consejo se sorprendieron con la brillantes de estos doce ninjas.

Los chicos acomodaron estratégicamente a los enviados de Konoha haciendo que un Ninja cubriera los contras de otro Ninja. La fecha crucial se acercaba el inminente ataque de Akatsuki asechaba los entrenamiento cada día aumentaban su fuerza esperando pulir sus habilidades al máximo. Una semana antes del ataque, todos se tomaron un merecido descanso, cierta pareja se retiro a sus aposentos temprano, a nadie le sorprendió pero causaron celos entre las ninjas que suspiraban por el rubio y lo mismo pasaba con los hombres al ver a Hinata pero la mas celosa de todos era Sakura pues en estos ocho meses no había logrado separarlos todo lo contrario la relación entre Naruto y Hinata se fortalecía mas y mas.

El fuego de la pasión estaba a máxima fuerza, Naruto tenia a Hinata acorralada contra la pared mientras la besaba violentamente mientras es correspondido de la misma forma, rápidamente se deshicieron de la estorbosa ropa con la experiencia que habían adquirido con los meses, Hinata arrastraba lentamente a Naruto hasta la cama mientras se besaban, subieron a la cama y Naruto se subió sobre Hinata, la beso y la acarició; la boca, el cuello, los senos, el estomago hasta llegar lentamente a su intimidad dándole a Hinata una lenta y placentera tortura. Hinata por su parte estaba disfrutando enormemente con ese acto de amor tan placentero, gemía de placer constantemente sus corazones latían cada vez más deprisa y el placer que sentían aumentaba rápidamente. No podían más que poner cara de satisfacción y producir gemidos de placer que eran el resultado de tan tiernas y apasionadas carisias que se daban mutuamente. Naruto penetro a Hinata con una delicada rudeza que los llevo hasta el delirio la chica sentía como Naruto entraba y salía de ella continuamente mientras la besaba con pasión, y el cada vez que se introducía en ella lo ayudaba con sus piernas, siguieron así por unos maravillosos minutos hasta que no pudieron aguantar mas y aumentaron el ritmo de una forma casi animal la pasión era tanta que no era sangre lo que tenían en sus, venas si no lava, la temperatura de la habitación aumento por el constante calor de sus cuerpos, el ritmo de la embestidas aumentaba gradualmente siguieron así por unos maravillosos minutos hasta que llegaron al clímax juntos en un grito de placer que se hubiese oído en toda la fortaleza fino fuera que ese cuarto estaba acondicionada de una manera en que los ruidos de adentro no se oyeran afuera (y gracias a kami-sama porque sino tendrían que escullar los otros los gritos de placer de Naruto y Hinata). Mientras las temperaturas y los ritmos cardiacos de sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad tras fuerte orgasmo se decían tiernas palabras.

Los dias pasaron volando y el día esperado llego, ya pasaban de las 7:00 am cuando la alama de una de las cámaras sonó. Hinata se encontraba en la sala control (en la de vigilancia) dando las órdenes por los altavoces a los demás. Todos estaban es sus posiciones, Akatsuki se acercaba rápidamente, Hinata pendiente a los monitores vigilaba que todo fuese según lo planeado, Neji se encontraba en la superficie esperando las ordenes directas de Hinata através de su comunicador portátil que tenían solo los 12 novatos para mantener una comunicación entre ellos mas serrada pues no por nada son los encargados de esta misión que hace mucho paso a ser de rango SSS, Naruto se encontraba parado atrás suyo velándolas para ayudar cuando fuese necesario.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 Segunda parte: El infierno mental de Hinata (gomon no jigoku), la misión y el despertar del demonio zorro alado con nueve colas de Hinata.**

Los enfrentamientos habían comenzado; la primera línea de combate enviada constaba en 50 ninjas de afinidad elementar de tierra y los 25 que le seguían detrás son de fuegos. Estos 75 ninjas se enfrentaban a un número de enemigos que constaba de 1,000 ninjas. Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Naruto rieron desde sus puestos mientras Sakura hervía de rabia pues vieron que lo que Hinata les había dicho hace un par de días era cierto.

Flash Back

Se veía a los 12 novatos (como todos le decían) reunidos en una sala equipada con diferentes artefactos electrónicos, mapas y papeles pegados en los paredes con marcas y otras anotaciones. Los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda verificando que todo estuviese en orden para el día de la batalla.

Naruto: Bueno lo único que nos falta es saber cuantos reclutados tiene Akatsuki en su ejersito.  
Shikamaru: Si es cierto ya que con ese dato tendremos mas control sobre el.  
Kiba: Pero como averiguaremos eso?, no podemos ir aya y decir "hola cuantos reclutas tienes", nos matarían en cuanto nos viesen!

Hinata sonrío y Sakura lo noto por lo que dijo molesta.

Sakura: ¡¿y tu de que te ríes, te párese gracioso?!  
Hinata: Lo que me párese gracioso es que yo ya se cuantos reclutas tiene Akatsuki.

Todos menos Naruto y Neji: ¡¿Qué?!  
Hinata: . no lo repetiré, hay 5,000 ninjas en las tropas enemigas.  
Sakura: ¡Ho estamos muertos, nosotros solo somos 212 ninjas contra 5,000!  
Hinata: Cállate Sakura puede que nos superen en número pero nosotros los superamos en calidad y destreza por no contar las diferentes estrategias que tenemos.  
Sakura: Tu siempre tan sabelotodo .  
Hinata: Pues esta sabelotodo es la que a mantenido en orden el operativo y te ha salvado el trasero en innumerables veces.  
Sakura: …  
Ino: ¿Que te pasa Sakura, el ratón te comió la lengua?  
Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajaja  
Sakura: Ya callense!

Sakura se fue de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a los demás en un ataque de risa.

Fin del Flash Back

La estrategia de combate estaba lista los 50 ninjas de elemento tierra crearon dragones con la parte de atrás hueca para que los de de elemento fuego combinaran su elemento con el de ellos; los enormes dragones de tierra ahora escupían fuego los ninjas aliados a Akatsuki se sorprendieron y los lideres que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo desde muy lejos no salían de su asombro.

Líder: Esos mocosos son listos.  
Konan: Sí, pero aun si no ganaran.  
Itachi: Yo no estaría tan seguro, si la que esta comandando el operativo de Konaha es quien pienso ellos ganaran esta guerra porque la ganan.  
Madara: Mmmm, te refieres a esa chiquilla a la que entrenabas en secreto cuando aun vivías en Konoha?  
Itachi: Sí a ella me refiero y apuesto mi vida y no la pierdo a que es ella la que a planeado todo esto.  
Konan: Por que hablas así? nosotros somos mas fuertes que esa bola de mocosos!  
Madara: Es cierto que somos mas fuertes pero si la aprendiza de Itachi entra en batalla y deja de moverlos hilos de sus marionetas estaremos en un grave aprieto.  
Sasori: Con razón se me asía familiar la forma de en la trabajan, es que esos ninjas solo son unas pobres marionetas de un marionetista.  
Lider: Jajaja eso quiere decir que puedes romper los hilos de las marionetas.  
Sasori: En circunstancias normales podría pero no, no puedo; la maldita mocosa es muy lista.  
Konan: Que quieres decir con eso!  
Madara: Lo que el quiere decir es que todos somos sus marionetas y nos esta llevando a una tabla de ajedrez en la que ella es la que tiene el poder.  
Lider: Maldita sea, hay que encontrar la forma de matar a esa desgraciada.

Itachi observaba como el líder estaba fuera de sus casillas al pensar que seria un pequeña mocosa la que nos llevaría a infierno.

Flash Back

Era de noche, las luces de Konoha eran pocas pues ya se asomaban las 1:30 de la madrugada, Itachi se paseaba por las solitarias calles mientras despejaba un poco su mente cundo una pequeña sombra en uno de los callejones le llamo la atención.

Ágilmente subió al tejado continua al callejón y desde hay pude ver a una pequeña niña que buscaba de comer entre la zafacones, Muerto de la curiosidad bajo para hablarle, la niña no se sorprendió con la aparición repentina de Itachi.

Itachi: ¿Pequeña, que haces buscando en la basura?  
Niña: … tengo hambre… mi oto-san me castigo… parque no soy fuerte.

Itachi mira a la niña con asombro, que clase de padre dejaría a su hija sin comer por una estupidez como esa. En ese momento la luz de la luna penetro en el callejón alumbrando el rostro de la pequeña niña… ojos blancos… ella es un Hyuuga, Itachi estaba sorprendido observo su rostro detenidamente y noto que no tenia el sello característico de la segunda rama… ¿podría ser la heredera?

Itachi: Dime pequeña eres Hinata Hyuuga?

La niña lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada

Niña: Sí  
Itachi: Mmm, si tu padre dice que eres débil esta ciego.  
Hinata: ¿Porque?  
Itachi: ¿dime Hinata-hime porque no te sorprendiste cuando aparecí de repente?  
Hinata: por que ya te había visto y sentí tu presencia antes de eso.

Itachi sabiamente pregunto.

Itachi: ¿notaste mi presencia antes que llegara?  
Hinata: Sí  
Itachi: La razón por la que tu padre esta ciego es porque tú si eres fuerte ya que sentiste mi presencia antes de que llegara y eso solo lo hace un gennin.

Itachi vio la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Hinata con eso sonrío interiormente.

Itachi: ¿Hinata, tu padre te dejo fuera de la mansión?  
Hinata: No, yo me escape porque si cojo comida a escondidas el se da cuenta y me castiga como hoy T-T.  
Itachi: Bien, ¿Hinata te gustaría ser mi discípula?, yo podría enséñate todo lo que se, pero solo en las noche y cuando no este de misión.  
Hinata: Hai.  
Itachi: Bueno lo primero es que no debes decirle a nadie que yo soy tu maestro, segundo seguirás asiéndote pasar por débil aunque no lo seas y en cuanto a que te dejen de dar comida no hay cuidado yo te la daré.  
Hinata: ¿Por qué no puedo mostrar que soy fuerte?  
Itachi: Porque no quiero que Hiachi te manipule.

Itachi se agacho al ala altura de la Hinata.

Itachi: Hinata, escúchame, lo que tu padre piense o deje de pensar acerca de ti no debe afectarte, mientras sepas que tu estas bien y el mal, mientras tu sepas que eres fuerte y no débil el resto del mundo no importa; solo importa tu opinión y cuando el sede cuenta de lo especial que eres ya será tarde porque tu ya lo sabias, ¿de acuerdo?  
Hinata: Hai ^^

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese entonces Hinata fue la discípula secreta de Itachi y la tenia la certeza de que en estos tiempos de guerra ella deslumbraría como nunca y estaba seguro que jamás volvería a estar sola.

El tiempo pasa lento en la guerra ya a pasado cuatro meses desde el primer ataque a la fortaleza y no han logrado penetrarla ni causar daños graves por lo que Akatsuki se esta desesperando pues sus tropas tienen perdidas grandes mientras que las de Konoha siempre se retiran casi intactas o sin ningún muerto por lo que llevan la delantera, no importaba que hiciese los Akatsuki los de Konoha van dos pasos mas adelante, siempre tenían una estrategia, estas nunca se repetían, siempre diferentes.

Dentro de la fortaleza

Hinata: Tenemos que pedir refuerzos  
Sakura: Estamos ganando para que tendríamos que buscar refuerzos?  
**Shikamaru: ¡Que problemática!, ¡la razón por la que necesitamos refuerzos es para sustituir los ninjas que hemos perdidos!, ¡aparte que mientras mas somos mejor ya que quiera que esta mierda de guerra termine e irme a casa todos nosotros no hemos visto ni a nuestros padre, amigos y parejas! ¡Todos ya estamos artos Sakura de que siempre le quieras llevar la contraria a Hinata!!si no tienes nada constructivo que decir, SIERRA LA BOCA!**

Nadie se atrevió a hablar jamás avían visto a Shikamaru enojado y mucho menos gritar, era cierto todos ya estaban cansados, querían irse a casa y descansar como se merecen y las constantes quejas de Sakura los tenia ya de mal humor.

La pelea no paso a mayores pues esta fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión, todos corrieron al cuarto de vigilancia, Hinata sin perder tiempo se sentó en los censores y busco la fuente del problema.

Hinata: Diablos!

Sin explicación cogio el parlante y hablo a todos los ninjas del la fortaleza.

Hinata: ¡TODOS LOS NINJAS A SUS POSICIONES, TODOS LOS NINJAS A SUS POSISIONES, AKATSUKI ATACA EN PERSONA, REPITO AKATSUKI ATACA EN PERSONA, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!.

Hinata volteo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Hinata: ¡¿Qué esperan a sus posiciones?!

No perdieron tiempo, todos se movilizaron a sus puestos, Naruto se quedo observando como ágilmente Hinata dirigía la situación desde es cuarto. No cabía duda Hinata es un Ninja a la que le hay que temer. Hinata miraba como los Akatsuki atacaban sin descanso la fortaleza, esta tiembla con cada ataque, las ordenes de Hinata y los novatos van y vienen.

Una ultima explosión causo un agujero en la muralla por donde estos entraron, la alarma de desalojo retumbo por la fortaleza, la hora había llegado, mientras todos los ninjas abandonaban la fortaleza los héroes de Konoha se dirigen al enemigo, las ansias de Hinata cada vez crecen mas, podía sentir como la al fin como la ultima puerta de su mente se iba abriendo.

Naruto que iba congruente con Hinata podía ver como esta dejaba libre sus energías podía sentir el aura demoniaco que chispeaba a su alrededor, podía ver como el hermoso cuerpo de SU mujer se trasformaba era como verse a si mismo trasformarse con el chakra del Kyuubi pero el sabia que lo que habita dentro de ella era mucho peor después de todo era un ángel que se transformo en demonio al enamorarse de Kyuubi.

Shikamaru: ¡Debemos aguantar Naruto y Hinata pronto llegarán!

Efectivamente en ese momento una pared fue completamente destruida por la fuerza del choque, el polvo se levanto opacando la visión de todos.

Lider: Itachi ves algo  
Itachi: No lider, pero lo que enfrentaremos son solos enviados del infierno.

Lentamente el polvo se disipaba mientras los dos chakras demoniacos cada vez aumentaban más. Ninguno de los Akatsuki podía creer lo que veían: dos zorros de tamaño mediano pero el que mas sobresalia era ese que era de un azul zafiro con alas negras.

Todos menos Itachi: ¿Qué rayos son ellos?  
Itachi: les preseto a los Jinchuurichis: Naruto Uzumaki del Kyuubi el demonio de nueve colas que ya lo conosian y a Hinata Hyuuga de Ariaki la angel-demonia alada de nueve colas esposa del Kyuubi y ellos nos llevaran al infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: La batalla contra Akatsuki, la promesa de Hinata, Sasuke aparece, la muerte de Itachi y el fin de Akatsuki.**

Naruto y Hinata no esperaron, en menos de lo que tarda un ojo en parpadear Konan se encontraba atravesada por la mano de Hinata (Ariaki), nadie se podía mover, era impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo ver como Hinata mato a esa mujer sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo pues no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Hinata sonrío con malicia envuelta en tan brillante chakra.

Hinata: Va una quedan seis  
Pein: Maldita desgraciada matare!!!

Pein corrió velozmente contra Hinata pero a dos pasos de este solio volando contra una pared y en su lugar esta Naruto (Kyuubi) en una posición que daba a entender que era el causante del golpe que mando a volar a Pein.

Naruto (Kyuubi): NO TOQUES A MI MUJER!!!!!!

Hinata y Naruto corrieron hacia Madara, este brinco tratando de esquivar es puño de Naruto y la pata de Hinata, pero a unos metros del suelo una de las colas de Hinata lo atrapo jalándolo contra ella, el puño que recibió lo mando a volar y justo en el aire Naruto lo esperaba con una patada, Madara choco bruscamente contra el piso luego de tan fuerte golpe, Naruto se dirigió contra Sasori mientras Hinata se posicionada frente a Madara, hincándose ante el lo tomo de cuello e hizo que la mirara a los ojos e inevitablemente este callo bajo el poder de Hinata.

Shikamaru salio del trance en el que estaba y se acerco corriendo a Hinata brindándole así protección extra en su punto siego, Ino le siguió, ya se encontraba a barios metros de ellos cando un ataque enemigo le pasara a escasos centímetros.

Ino: Maldición por poco ese ataque me da.

Naruto ya había acabado con Sasori cuando se dirigió a donde estaba Zetsu mientras los aterrados gritos de miedo y tormento de Madara inundaban el lugar como una terrorífica canción acompañada por las inminentes explosiones que se formaban al chocar los ataques.

Naruto: Van tres quedan cuatro  
Pein: Ya veras maldito mounstro de aquí no salen vivos!!

Madara, Konan y Sasori ya estaban muertos, Shikamaru y Sakura se enfrentaban a Zetsu, Ino y Kiba contra Kisame mientras Naruto y Hinata tenían una disputa contra Pein, en lo que se refiere a Itachi este se encontraba de espectador en una de la esquina esperando que su pequeña princesa cumpliera su promesa.

Flash Back

La inminente noche de la muerte y casi extinción del Clan Uchiha estaba presente, Itachi corría entre las sombras de Konoha con un solo motivo en la mente ver a su pequeña princesa antes de marcharse siendo un asesino de rango S. La mansión Hyuuga estaba fuertemente custodiada pero para él no esa más que un simple juego de niños, ágilmente se interno en la pequeña habitación de Hinata observando como esta dormía placidamente, se acerco hasta ella y con una delicada caricia en el pelo la levanto.

Hinata: Itachi-sensei?  
Itachi: Hinata quiero que prestes mucha atención… me tengo que ir.  
Hinata: ¿Va de misión?  
Itachi: No Hinata, me voy para siempre.  
Hinata: Pero…Pero porque?  
Itachi: He matado a mi clan Hinata, solo deje vivo a mi pequeño hermano, el cuando crezca quera matarme.  
Hinata: Por que los mato! No ve que lo hará sufrir!  
Itachi: Era eso o que ellos lo mataran.  
Hinata: ¿Como? O.O  
Itachi: El clan planeaba matar a Sasuke para ofrecerlo como ofrenda aun demonio para que este me otorgara la inmunidad.  
Hinata: Eso es horrible T-T  
Itachi: Si, pero ahora quiero que me hagas una promesa.  
Hinata: ¿Cuál Itachi-sensei o.O?  
Itachi: Que serás tú la que me mate.  
Hinata: ¿Qué? O.O, ¿esta loco o.O?  
Itachi: Quiero que seas tu la que me mates para que tu seas mi sucesora.  
Hinata: ¿Cómo?  
Itachi: Al ser mi aprendiz se te otorga naturalmente unos derechos inquebrantables y al ser tu mi asesina no abra duda que eres la elegida y digna sucesora del un Uchiha serias oficialmente la heredera de "Akurei".  
Hinata: ¿Quiere decir que yo tendría su espada ambu?  
Itachi: Sí y de ese modo Sasuke no tendría posibilidad de reclamarla.  
Hinata: Oh, ¿y si intenta quitármela?  
Itachi: No podrían usarla ya que esta solo es útil cuando es su legítimo dueño la que la maneja.  
Hinata: Pero no crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte negarle tu espada.  
Itachi: Jajajaja mi pequeña princesa el tendrá a sus pies la herencia de cientos Uchihas eso es mas que suficiente para el, dime: ¿serás tu la me mate?

Hinata se paro sobre la cama y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata: Juro y prometo que serán mis manos las que te robaran el ultimo aliento de vida, prometo que seré la digna heredera de Uchiha Itachi, Juro que seré yo la que te mate.

Itachi sonrío.

Itachi: Así me gusta.

Y depositando un tierno y suave beso sobre su frente se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes volverla acostar y arroparla. Esa noche Itachi Uchiha el asesino de los Uchiha no voltio su vista atrás y antes de desaparecer en la inmensidad de la noche susurro.

Itachi: Ella será la que le ponga paz a mi alma y solo el sol, la luna y las estrellas serán los testigos de la verdadera fuerza de Hyuuga Hinata la portadora de Ariaki pero solo hasta el día en que sus alas libres sean.

Fin del Flash Back

A Shikamaru y Sakura se les unió Neji, Ten Ten y Sai mientras que a Ino y Kiba se les unieron Chouji, Lee y Shino. Las batallas eran feroces pero los Akatsuki no tenían un importante detalle… La esperanza de ver a aquellos que con tanto anhelo desean ver. Pronto Kisame y Zetsu cayeron bajo la fuerza de los elegidos de Konoha dándole fin a su existencia dejando así solo a Pein y a Itachi con vida, este ultimo aun no se estaba enfrentando con nadie pues se estaba guardando para Hinata.

Itachi y los otros observaban detenidamente la feroz batalla de Naruto y Hinata contra Pein, los golpes que estos le proporcionaban a Pein le destrozaban la zona golpeada, en un ultimo ataque; Hinata pateo la mandíbula de Pein levantándolo varios metros del suelo y con una segunda patada lo coloco en un ángulo horizontal __, en un elegante giro en su mismo lugar se coloco a un costado de Pein en forma vertical l quedando en un ángulo de t.

En esta posición y en un rápido movimiento durante la caída de Pein a causa de la gravedad hizo un giro hacia el frente dándole otra patada con su pantorrilla en el estomago aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de la caída, Naruto en el suelo los esperaba con una patada colocada estratégicamente en la zona donde quedara el cuello de Pein. La patada de Hinata y la de Naruto iban en sentidos contrarios; la de Hinata asía abajo y la de Naruto asía arriba, al cuerpo de Pein al llegar a una altura en ambas patadas conectaban con su cuerpo todo su cuerpo se paralizo y quedo inmune a automovimiento y frío.

Todos oyeron como los huesos de Pein se rompían en el área del cuello cundo la patada de Naruto dio en su blanco y los huesos que las costillas donde dio la patada de Hinata, y vieron como el suelo se agrieto al chocar el cuerpo del asesino contra este, nadie decía nada todas las vistas estaban puestas en esas dos personas que dieran fin al líder de Akatsuki.

Poco a poco los cuerpos de Naruto y Hinata podían verse a través del chacra, mientras las alas de Hinata y las colas de ambos lentamente desaparecían, la pesada respiración de estos daba al ambiente un aspecto tenebroso, ya no quedaba rastro del chacras demoniacos cuando Naruto y Hinata posaron sus vistas en un punto alto en la estructura rota de la fortaleza.

Todos miraron a la misma dirección para que de sus bocas escaparan suspiros de salpresa… efectivamente Naruto y Hinata miraban al nuevo inquilino…

Naruto: Sasuke…  
Hinata: … Bienvenido… llegas tarde õ.O  
Sasuke: Pero lo suficiente temprano para ser yo quien mate a Itachi.  
Itachi: Jajajaja… ¿tú?, ¿matarme?... Jajajajaja… no tienes la fuerza para matarme hermanito.  
Sasuke: Maldito desgraciado ahora veras de lo que soy capas.

Sasuke activo el sello maldito en su segunda fase, sin esperar se abalanzo velozmente sobre Itachi, pero antes de poder tocarlo una patada lo interseco estrellándolo directamente con una pared, Sasuke se paro con dificultad ya que el golpe y el choque lo lastimaron (sorprendente ^^ ya quisiera poder golpear así). Hinata había detenido el ataque con ese golpe.

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!  
Hinata: Quitándote lo que por derecho me pertenece.  
Sasuke: Y según tu, ¿Qué es lo que te pertenece?

Hinata lo mira altaneramente y sonrío burlonamente.

Hinata: La vida de Itachi.  
Sasuke: ¡No!, el único que lo matara seré YO!  
Itachi: Que iluso eres Sasuke, Hinata no permitirá que me pongas ni un dedo encima.  
Sasuke: ¡¿De que diablos estas ablando?!  
Naruto: Lo que Itachi quiere decir es que Hinata no dejara que lo mates porque será ella quien le arrebate la vida.  
Sakura: ¡Pero eso no es justo, Hinata no es nada de Itachi mientras que Sasuke es su hermano y todos sabemos que Sasuke quiere matar a Itachi por que este asesino a todo el clan Uchiha!  
Itachi: Es cierto pero matarme es un deber que no le pertenece a Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Maldito desgraciado, ¿Por qué dices que no es mi deber matarte?!  
Naruto: Por que puede que tu seas su hermano y perteneciente al Clan Uchiha, pero Hinata es su aprendiz.  
Todos: ¡¿Qué?! (Menos Naruto, Hinata y Itachi claro esta ^^)

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía… Hinata la aprendiz de su hermano… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ella?

Sasuke: Eso no es verdad… ¡mienten!  
Itachi: Por tu cara veo que comprendes, verdad?  
Sasuke: ¡Desgraciado!  
Itachi: Lo soy desde la noche que mate al clan para protegerte.

Nadie podía creer lo que Itachi dijo (no se ustedes pero yo opino que Itachi esta buenísimo, me babeo, mmm Itachi; jem, ejem creo que me salí del tema jejeje) Hinata la aprendiza de un asesino de rango S.

Sakura: ¡Eres una traidora! (hay como odio a Sakura, lo siento a los fans de Sakura…un momento yo no lo siento, que Sakura muera)  
Hinata: ¿Yo? ¿Una traidora? No lo creo jajaja.  
Sakura: ¡Y tras que eres una traidora te ríes de eso!  
Hinata: Hay Sakura me das pena, (en realidad no siente pena solo lo dijo sarcásticamente) que poco celebro tienes… me pregunto como Tsunade soporta a una aprendiz tan torpe y tonta como tu, en cuanto a reírme lo hago por lo baka que eres para que lo sepas y los demás también fue la aprendiz de Itachi antes de que este matara al clan Uchiha para proteger a Sasuke.  
Sasuke: ¡¿es que acaso crees lo que dice ese mal nacido?!  
Hinata: Pues clara que le creo estúpido, el clan Uchiha quería matarte para darle tu sangre a un legendario demonio para que este le diera a Itachi y este les ayudara con su golpe de estado, pero tu estúpido clan no contaba con que Itachi se revelara y los matara a todos aunque para eso tuviese que convertirse en asesino y tener el odio de su hermano.

Ante de que alguien pudiera hacer algo una fuerte corriente de chacra los acorraló en una esquina, por mucho que intentaron no pudieron romper el campo de chacra que los rodeaba.

Fuera del campo de chacra iniciaba una brutal pelea entre maestro y aprendiz, una batalla de donde solo uno saldría vivo. Hinata e Itachi corrieron contra si, ambos desenfundaron sus katanas, el choque entre ellas hizo un gran estruendo los chicos apenas y podían ver los ataques, las chispas que ambas katanas desprendían con cada choque en si.

Pronto ambas katanas quedaron destrozadas en el suelo pues no estaban echas para la fuerza que habitaba en ambos contrincante, estos pasaron a una combinación de taijutsu y dakentaijutsu. En un descuido de Itachi Hinata lo golpeo fuertemente en un costado partiéndole cuatro costillas en ese solo golpe, pero descuido el hombro derecho e Itachi con el puño le causo mucho daño pues el brazo de Hinata quedo inservible al estar dislocado, pero las cosas se invirtieron cuando Hinata giro sobre si misma pateando el lado izquierdo del cuello de Itachi al este empujar demasiado su cuerpo y quedar a un ángulo en que Hinata podía dar su patada.

El efecto del golpe lo saco de concentración pues su mente se concentró en enviar chacra al lugar golpeado para disminuir el dolor y esta distracción de medio segundo Hinata no la desaprovecho, rápidamente esta realizó 15 sellos en menos de 3 segundos y medio con la mano que podía mover… 3 segundos y medios justos para que su ataque surgiera efecto.

Hinata mente: jabalí, perro, serpiente, dragón, tigre, mono, caballo, carnero, jabalí, pájaro, dragón, ratón, buey, pájaro y tigre.  
**Hinata: ¡Earth and fire style Earth twins dragons flame boll jutsu! ****(Este jutsu lo invente yo, no existe en el manga ni en el anime)**

Dos enormes dragones de tierra se levantaron del suelo uno en la delantera y el otro en la retaguardia de Itachi, este no se pudo mover a tiempo cuando las dos bolas de fuego producidas por los dragones impactaron contra el para luego los mismísimos dragones chocar entre si con Itachi en medio levantando una cortina de tierra la cual no se disipó hasta luego de unos minutos.

En el lugar donde se supone que Itachi fue impactado por los dragones se encontraba una montaña de tierra y piedras y justa en la sima de esta se encontraba Hinata escarbando, todos vieron que tras unos 10 minutos Hinata logro meter su mano en un hueco que había entre unas rocas y tras jalar fuertemente desenterró a un Itachi moribundo. El campo de chacra que rodeaba a los chicos desapareció, estos lentamente se acercaron a donde se encontraba Hinata con Itachi.

Itachi: Esa no me la esperaba… jeje… te has vuelto mas fuerte que yo… al punto de crear tu propio jutsu… estoy orgulloso de ti; Sasuke, siempre te estaré cuidando aunque no me puedas ver…siempre seras mi pequeño hermanito, a los dos los estaré cuidando…Sasuke y Hinata las dos personas por las que he dado mi vida… ustedes fueron mi razón de vivir.

Con estas palabras la vida se le esfumo dejando tras si a dos grandes ninjas: su hermano Sasuke y a su aprendiz Hinata.

Esa tarde la temible organización Akatsuki llego a su fin con la muerte del gran Uchiha Itachi, esa tarde Akatsuki fue destruida completamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: El regreso a casa luego de un año, el secreto revelado *Hinata es la sucesora de Itachi Uchiha* y el complot.

El silencio sepulcral era agobiante, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo podían observar como Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto cavaban a mano una tumba, cuando esta fue lo suficientemente profunda Hinata y Sasuke colocaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Itachi dentro y con la misma devoción y respeto colocaron la tierra sobre el cuerpo. Naruto busco una piedra lisa en la cual poder dejar un mensaje, "Aquí yace Uchiha Itachi, un asesino que era héroe".

Rato después:

Nadie decía nada, el camino a casa luego de un año tenia una atmósfera de tristeza, Sasuke estaba ido y Hinata iba mas callada de lo normal, en el ambiente se notaba que la muerte de Itachi los había afectado, Naruto preocupado por su amada se le acerco y la abrazo por los hombros, Hinata ante esta acción recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este y siguieron juntos el camino a casa. Sasuke por su parte no para de mirar a la pareja, no dejaba de preguntarse como seria tener a alguien que lo amara de verdad, se preguntaba desde cuando esos dos se amaban.

Ino: No te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien * Aunque ese alguien no sea yo, hay Ino ya deja de hacerte ilusiones, el nunca se fijara en ti T-T *

Sasuke miro a Ino y luego a Naruto y a Hinata por la forma en que se trataban y lo poco que había visto desde que llego supo que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo junto, tras esa deducción sonrío para su adentro feliz de que su amigo encontrara a una chica que lo quisiera de verdad, pero su alma se lleno de pesadez al saber que había odiado a su propio hermano cuando este solo lo había protegido de la maldad de su clan y pensar que lo maldijo infinidades de veces.

Ino: Vamos Sasuke, no estés triste, al menos sabes que murió en paz consigo mismo.

Sasuke no podía creer que Ino pudiese saber por segunda vez lo que estaba pensando y sin contar que no se le a tirado encima como Sakura.

Apenas habían terminado de enterrar a Itachi cuando Sakura se engancho en el cuello de Sasuke.

Sakura: ¡Ahhh, Sasuke que bueno que volviste! ¡Si, así podremos estar juntos!

Hinata: ¡Sakura que diablos haces, apenas y enterramos a Itachi y tu ya estas ofreciéndotele, eres una cualquiera, ni siquiera tienes respeto a los demás!

Sakura: ¡hay cállate habla por ti misma, no todos sentimos la muerte de Itachi!

Hinata: !Mira Sakura sino quieres llegar a Konoha y quedar reclutada en cuidados intensivos mejor sierra la boca por que si no te ganaras un boleto directo al infierno! y por la cara de enojo de Sasuke deduzco que el opina igual que yo.

Sakura: Ja como puedes pensar que mi Sasuke piensa igual a ti eso es imposible.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: si Sasuke?

Sasuke: quítateme de encima no ves que no estoy para tu tonterías, mi hermano acaba de morir por algo que el no quiso hacer pero la circunstancias lo obligaron y te atreves a hablar así! ¡Eres despreciable!

Sakura: Pero Sasuke…

Sasuke: Pero nada, no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi!

Sasuke se alejo del grupo dejando a una Sakura rorando a mares.

Sasuke pensamiento: Pensándolo mejor Ino es muy bella y no es tan lanzada como antes incluso diría que tiene mucho de la seriedad de Hinata.

Ino pensamiento: HA me esta mirando!, ¿soy yo a esta sonrojado?

Y en efecto estaba sonrojado y no podía quitar su vista de ella pero al darse cuenta de la que hacia voltio su cara al frente y puso esa cara característica de Sasuke Uchiha, Ino por su parte no entendía que le sucedía a Sasuke pero desdió dejar que las cosas llevaran su curso par si solas.

A pocas horas para llegar a Konoha en el horizonte aparecieron dos siluetas conocidas…eran Temari y Kakuro que fueron enviados para vigilaran el regreso de los cansados héroes.

Temari: Cielos chicos se les ve a kilómetros que están agotados, ¿Por qué no acampamos aquí para descansar y ya mañana seguimos?

Kiba: Temari tiene razón si seguimos llegaremos mas pronto, pero llegaremos muy cansados y tendríamos que soportar las largas horas que nos esperan al llegar porque dudo que podamos irnos directamente a nuestras casas.

Shino: Yo también comparto su idea.

Neji: Pues en ese caso aquí acamparemos y mañana en la mañana llegaremos a Konoha.

Sakura: ¡pero si son las una de la tarde nos de tiempo de sobra para llegar a Konoha hoy antes de las seis de la tarde!

Naruto: Si, es cierto pero como dijeron Temari y Kiba es mejor descansar para llegar bien a Konoha.

Kankuro: Bien: ¿aparte de Sakura alguien aparte de Sakura se opones a la opinión de quedarnos a acampar aquí?

Ante la pregunta todos dieron su aprobación, minutos después se disponían a montar las carpas pero hubo un inconveniente.

Temari: No, No, No y no, seremos Kankuro y yo los que montaremos las carpas mientras ustedes se echan a la sombra a descansar.

Hinata: Pero no es justo para ustedes!

Kankuro: Vamos Hinata, ustedes han estado mucho tiempo trabajando ya es hora de que se relajen de verdad.

La Hinata no pudo convencer a Temari ni a Kankuro para que la dejaran ayudar por lo se fue con Naruto a un claro donde estos se pusieron a charlar. En el campamento los chicos hablaban pasivamente, Temari y Kankuro montaban las carpas mientras Shikamaru no le quitaba la vista de la chica, Sasuke mira disimuladamente a Ino mientras esta platicaba alegremente con choji, Shino buscaba entre los árboles insectos nuevos para su colonia.

La noche callo y todos se acostaron a dormir. Naruto y Hinata como siempre compartieron la cabaña, Temari y Shikamaru compartían otra (son novios pero no me concentraré en esa pareja, pero si quieren que profundice me avisan), para mala de los nervios de Ino y la vergüenza de Sasuke les toco juntos ^^, los demás solo se acostaron con quien fuera y por primera ves en un año pudieron descansar como debían… sin temor a ser atacados mientras duermen… sin tener que preguntarse que les prepara el ese futuro incierto que tenían ante la posibilidad de nunca volver a casa.

--

El sol salio con todo su esplendor nuestros queridos héroes (bueno casi todos .) despertaron de un renovador sueño y luego de comer y desmantelar el campamento retomaron su rumbo a Konoha. Las puertas de la villa estaban frente a sus ojos el anhelo de volver los llenaba por dentro, la satisfacción de saber que todos esperaban su regreso los llenaba de orgullo y no se desilusionaron cuando traspasaron la gigantes puerta… toda Konoha salto con gritos de felicidad prontos fueron rodeados por su familia todo era felicidad, mientras tres de los chicos se mantenían un poco apartados… en efecto eran Naruto, Sasuke que no tenían familia y Hinata a la cual nadie del clan Hyuuga la vino a ver.

De entre la gente apareció la Hokage y Jiraya los cuales le sonrieron al los tres chicos estas estaban asombrados y antes de poder reaccionar tanto Tsunade como Jiraya los estaban abrasando.

Tsunade: Bienvenidos a casa mis niños.

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke no esperaban esa muestra de cariño y se dejaron el envolver por la calidez paternal que ambos sannin desprendían, los tres chicos sintieron entonces que de verdad habían regresado a casa luego de tanto tiempo estar fuera.

Jiraya: Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos y vamos a festejar!

Tsunade: Jiraya tiene razón, vamos.

El día paso sin ningún problema, toda Konoha estaba de fiesta, para Naruto y Hinata todo era un sueño, estos se paseaban entre la gente disfrutando de su momento de gloria. Por otro lado Sasuke al fin se había logrado de su fan y en especial de Sakura, cuando doblaba en una esquina choco con alguien y ese alguien se sujeto de el para no caer pero Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambos.

Sasuke: Lo siento.

¿?: No te preocupes fue mi curpa por ir cariendo.

Sasuke se quedo mudo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona quien estaba debajo de el (adivinen… Si dijeron Ino pues… asertaron!)

Sasuke: ¿Ino?

Ino: ¡Sasuke! ¡oh Sasuke, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que una pandlla de chicos me perseguían y…

Sasuke: No te preocupes yo venia distraído.

Ino: ¿mmm, Sasuke?

Sasuke: ¿Si?

Ino: ¿Podrías quítarteme de enzima?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la postura tan comprometedora en la que estaban y se levanto como un rayo.

Sasuke: lo siento.

Ino: Ya deja de disculparte, ya dije que fue mi culpa.

Chico: he! Muchachos la encontré por acá!

Ino: hay no, donde me escondo, donde me escondo.

Sasuke vio como el chico que dio el avisa mas cuatro mas se acercaban corriendo hacia Ino, este como acto de reflejo la agarro de los hombros y la pego a el (si claro reflejos mis pantalones esta mas que Celoso jajajajaja)

Ino: Sasuke que haces?!

Sasuke: Ayudándote

Y sin más la beso, justo cuando el grupo de chicos llego, Ino no sabia como reaccionar, Sasuke la estaba besando muy sensualmente haciendo que un escalofrío de placer la recorriera y esta dejándose levar le correspondió, los chicos que la perseguían se fueron hacia unos minutos pero el beso seguía, ninguno quería parar pero la realidad golpeo a Ino de repente.

Ino: Sasuke gracias, pero ya se fueron.

Ino se disponía a irse pensando tristemente que Sasuke solo lo había besado para ayudarla pero no contó con que Sasuke la jalara de nuevo y la volviera a besar, Ino no cabía dentro de si de la felicidad que sentía, Sasuke la estaba besando y esta vez no era para ayudarla pues los chicos ya asía ratito se habían ido por lo que le correspondió con entusiasmo y demostrándole con el beso lo mucho que le gustaba.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba hipnotizado con el sabor de Ino, su forma de besar lo volvía loco por lo que no pudo resistir la tentación de llevársela de ahí a un lugar mas privado. Ino no puso resistencia cuando Sasuke rompió el beso y la cargo en brazos pues antes de estas acciones ella vio sus intensiones en sus ojos y si era sincera ella también se moría por hacerlo, se moría por tocar esa suave pero fuerte piel.

Pronto llegaron al bario Uchiha y la desesperación de ambos jóvenes aumentaba, una vez dentro de la casa se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con mucho más pasión, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y le quito la camisa a Ino dejando en sujetador, Ino a su vez le desabrocho el cinturón dejando que sus pantalones cayeran solos, Sasuke dirigió a Ino hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarla, cuando la cama choco con la parte trasera de las rodillas de esta le desabrocho los pantalones mientras esta le quitaba la camisa, ambos se encontraban en ropa interior cuando se acostaron en la cama.

Sasuke besaba el cuello de Ino mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, Ino empujo a Sasuke así un lado y subió ella sobre el. Le acario el pecho y podía sentir bajo de si como la excitación de Sasuke estaba en plena acción por lo que metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de este y lo masturbo, Sasuke tenia la respiración agitada Ino estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría por lo que en el descuido de Ino este le arrebato el sostén y se metió en la boca un pezón mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro, ambos gemían de placer, pero la paciencia se les acabo a ambos y en un giro Sasuke se puso sobre Ino y de un golpe la penetro esta soltó un gemido de dolor a causa de rompimiento de la barrera, Sasuke no se movió por un momento esperando que su inexperta pero ardiente amate se adaptara al el pero quedo sorprendido cuando Ino lo hizo girar de nuevo y que dar ella arriba, antes de poder decir algo Ino empezó a moverse sobre el a un ritmo lento y pausado llevando al delirio al muchacho, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo y la fuerza de los roses, de las bocas de ambos los gemidos salían como si tuvieran vida propia, sus labios se buscaron con desesperación mientras las embestidas iban en aumento Sasuke tomo las riendas del asunto y giro sobre Ino arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza y delicadeza, Ino le seguía el ritmo marcado hasta que ambos en un solo climas llegaron al orgasmo.

Pero la necesidad de ambos amantes no cedían al cansancio, Sasuke en un acto de cariño fue tallando el cuerpo de la muchacha lenta y tiernamente despertando en la mucha un deseo difícil de apagar: las torneadas piernas el plano vientre el pasaje entre las montaña, el cuello, la cara, los brazos, su espalda, sus glúteos y por ultimo su intimidad; tales carisias volvían loca a Ino pero el deseo la tenia prisionera en un mar de anhelados tormento el placer cada vez iba en aumento, los minutos ni horas parecían existir para tan enamorados jóvenes, pero como a todo cuerpo el los venció a altas horas de la madrugada luego de tontas horas de amor y placer.

---

En un lugar de Konoha.

Ninja1: Ya se enteraron

Ninja2: De que deberíamos enterarnos viejo anciano.

Anciano1: Jajajajaja no lo puedo creer Hiachi, no puedo creer que no sepas que tu propia hija a la que tanto desprecias es nada menos que la heredera de Uchiha Itachi, jajajaja, Hinata fue estrenada por este antes de este llevara al los Uchiha a la casi extinción.

Hiachi: Ja eso no te lo crees ni tu anciano, esa niña no sirve para nada.

Anciano2: Si Hinata no es sirve para nada como es que hizo esto…

El anciano presiono el botón del control remoto y en la pantalla del televisor aparecieron las imágenes de la batalla contra Akatsuki y en especial la pelea entre Hinata e Itachi. Hiachi no podía creer lo que veía su hija la aprendiz de Itachi y no solo eso sino que su asesina y heredera.

Hiachi pensamiento: Demonios esa chiquilla me las pagara.

Hiachi: Esos demonios son un peligro para la aldea debemos desasgámonos de ellos, con ellos cerca nuestras vidas peligran!

Anciano1: No aremos tal cosa tenerlos con nosotros nos asegura siempre ganar en las guerras o es que no viste como exterminaron a Akatsuki, esos muchachos son unas joyas a las que nadie a sabido pulir bien.

Anciano2: Hiachi tiene razon nuestras vidas peligran con ellos cerca

Anciano1: Bien no discutiré con ustedes, ahora mi pregunta es; ¿Cómo nos desairemos de ellos sin que nadie sospeche?

Hiachi: Eso es fácil, los enviaremos a una misión en la morirán.

Ninja1: bien aprovechemos que dentro de una semana estará el eclipse y sus fuerzas y chacra bajara en ese momento durante la misión los tipos que contratemos los arrojaran al un acantilado y sin chacra ni fuerza no sobrevivirán.

Un tercer anciano que no había hablado hasta el momento se levanto y dijo.

Anciano3: Bien eso aremos, llevaremos a la muerte a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyuuga.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Una nueva pareja, la misión y la muerte de dos amigos.

El sol se asomada en el horizonte y una tierna pareja abría lenta mete los ojos para toparse con la dulce mirada de su acompañante, una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo no espero en aparecer, Ino no podía evitar que su corazón latiera fuertemente ya que su dicha es inmensas y el corazón de Sasuke la comprendía pues sentía de verdad que al fin avía algo por lo cual regresar a casa cada tarde y una persona que lo quería a el y no a sus habilidades.

La pareja paso el día cómodamente dentro de la casa hablando de variadas cosas y los besos entre ellos no faltaron, ya llegando la noche decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Durante el paseo:

Ino: ¿Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Si  
Ino: ¿No son esos Naruto y Hinata?

Sasuke miro a donde Ino señalaba y efectivamente Naruto y Hinata se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

Hinata: Hola tortolitos. ^^  
Ino o///o: ¿tortolitos?  
Naruto: Ayer los vimos mientras Sasuke te cargaba con dirección al bario Uchiha, jejeje; y por la forma en que se miraban nos fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de que pasarían la noche juntos.^^  
Sasuke -///-: bien, cambiando de tema que hacen ustedes?  
Hinata: Pues estamos de paseo y nos dirigíamos a un restaurante a comer.  
Sasuke: Esto es el fin del mundo Naruto no comerá ramen.  
Naruto: Muy gracioso. pero para que sepas que como se todo mi Hinata se encarga de eso, pero te puedo asegurar que siempre hay ramen en el menú solo que acompañado con otras delicias preparadas por ella ^^.  
Hinata: ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? podemos hacer una doble cita.  
Naruto: ¿Por qué no?, seria genial.  
Ino: ¿Qué dices Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Conmigo no hay problema además así podré seguir poniéndome al corriente de los sucesos que pasaron en Konoha durante mi au…

En eso apareció un ambu.

Ambu Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Shihiki la Hokage los llama (Nota: el Shihiki es el apellido de la madre de Hinata, lo invente para que tuviera un apellido al renunciar al Hyuuga)  
Naru-Hina: Hai!  
Hinata: Bueno tendrá que ser en otro momento.  
Naruto: Adiós!

Tanto Naruto, Hinata como el ambu desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Torre Hokage

Tsunade: Que bien que llegaron, esta será su misión.

Tsunade les entrego un pergamino, Naruto lo toma y mira extrañado a Tsunade.  
Tsunade: El consejo quiere que lleven este mensaje a la villa del sonido.  
Naruto: ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? La villa del sonio siempre a estado en guerra con nosotros ¿por que quería el consejo relacionarse con ellos?  
Tsunade: No lo se, pero algo no me gusta por eso quiero que tengan mucho cuidado, partirán en la mañana por lo que vallan a prepararse.  
Naru-Hina: Hai

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a su apartamento dentro de un cómodo bulto pusieron lo necesario y acostaron temprano… por la ventana del apartamento se veía la tierna escena de dos amantes atrapados en las mantas de Morfeo, sobre el escultural cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba el de Hinata utilizando a este como cama, sus delicadas pero ágiles se encontraban aferradas a el mientras que las manos de Naruto sujetaban fuertemente a Hinata por la cintura como si en sueños tuviera miedo de que se la quitaran.

La noche fue pasando y pronto la mañana llego ambos ninjas se partieron a su misión sin saber la encrucijada que el destino les guardaba. Los días pasaban y la villa de l sonido cada vez estaba mas cerca, cada vez sus vidas llegaban a lo que seria su fin. Naruto y Hinata tras pasaron las puertas de la villa y justo en frente los esperaba un guía, este los llevo hasta el Kage del sonido. Este iba vestido con la clásica vestimenta de Kage solo que adornada con violeta.

Kage: Bienvenidos sean amigos de Konoha.  
Naruto: Su hospitalidad es generosa señor.  
Hinata: Señor, el consejo de Konoha ha enviado este mensaje para usted.

Hinata le entrego el sobre al hombre y este al abrirlo y leerlo sonrío sádicamente, este gesto puso en alerta a Naruto y Hinata pero mantuvieron la calma mientras aparentaban que no lo avían notado. El Kage se voltio a uno de sus ninjas.

Kage: Quiero la mejor habitación para nuestros invitados, la mejor comida y bebida de nuestra villa que tenemos ante nosotros a Naruto Uzimaki y a Hinata Shihiki los demonios protectores de Konoha.  
Naruto: Señor no tiene porque ser tan formal.  
Hinata: Si, señor no tiene porque tener formalismos con nosotros debe estar cansado de tantos formalismos.  
Kage: Gracias mis amigos

Naruto y Hinata fueron al cuarto que le dieron y se miraron.

Naru-Hina: Es una traición.

Ambos sin esperar soltaron por la ventana en busca de su salvación… corrían por el bosque lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban pero ya estaban rodeados cientos de ninjas del sonido afrenté y a los costados y a sus espaldas un profundo acantilado en el cual no se podía ver el fondo.

Naruto hizo sus replicas de sombras pero solo pudo hacer pocos, Hinata peleaba con sus contrincantes pero cada vez que mataba a uno sus fuerzas decaían, Naruto sintió como la fatiga le dificultaba, Hinata sentía lo mismo, sus miradas fugazmente se conectaron pero lo necesario para saber la razón de su perdición, ambos posaron sus vistas en el cielo y vieron como el sol empezaba ser tapado lentamente por la luna, en ese momento los ninjas del sonido atacaron ala vez dejando caer sus cuerpos semi inconscientes por el acantilado. Naruto y Hinata con sus últimos lasos de conciencia se sujetaron fuertemente de la mano y mentalmente dijeron

"Konoha esta traición la pagaras, te convertirás en un río de sangre y ceniza"

En Konoha horas después

Tsunade: Para que nos anciano a todos  
Anciano1: Tenemos que dar una mala noticia.  
Tsunade: ¿Para eso necesitan que estén todos los ninjas para algo relacionado con el consejo?  
Anciano2: Lo que se va a anunciar les concierne a todos.  
Tsunade: Pues de una ves di que es eso tan malo!  
Hiachi: Mi hija y Naruto… Mi hija y Naruto…  
Ino/Sasu: Dilo ya!  
Hiachi: Ellos están muertos

Nadie decía nada la noticia les callo como un barde de agua fría.

Ino: Eso no… no puede ser cierto, Naruto y Hinata no pueden estar muertos.

La lagrimas caían sin cesar Sasuke que estaba a su lado de igual manera la abraso tratando de consolarla pero no servia ya que el también sentía como por segunda ves se le moría un hermano.

Anciano1: Lamentablemente es cierto, les tendieron una emboscada cerca del acantilado sin fin a unos minutos de la villa del sonido, no pudieron esquivar uno de los ataques y este los empujo dentro del acantilado por lo que sus cuerpos no podrán ser recuperados y enterados como lo que son dos héroes, Tsunade que no había hablado por el shock agarro del la camisa al anciano.

Tsunade: ¡Dime…Dime que no es cierto… Dime que mis niños no están muertos!  
Jiraya: Tsunade cálmate

Jiraya intento detenerla y esta callo al suelo llorando mientras este la acurrucaba en su pecho.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTO, HINATA, NO!

Todos los presentes lloraban su muerte mientras sus almas se llenaban de dolor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: La muerte no se llevo sus almas, los nuevos aprendices del Yin Yang, una nueva oportunidad para vivir y el nacimiento de los Kitsune no Yin Yang no Konoha.

Lejos de Konoha casi llegando a la costa una pareja de ancianos caminaban por la orilla de un río.

Mujer: ¡Mira en el río!

El hombre miro a donde su mujer señalaba y en la orilla del río habían dos cuerpos, ninguno perdió el tiempo y fueron a ayudar.

_

Con esfuerzo Naruto abrió los ojos y busco desesperadamente con la vista a Hinata, se tranquilizo un poco cuando la vio dormir profundamente a su lado pero la angustia creció al ver lo maltratado que estaba si cuerpo, intenta pararse pero sus propias heridas se lo impedían.

¿?: ¡No! No levantes.  
Naruto: ¿Quién eres?  
¿?: Mi antiguo maestro me enseño que es de mala educación pedir el nombre sin dar primero el propio.

Naruto mira a la anciana que sonreía amablemente y para no ser descortés le hizo caso.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, podría decirme su nombre?  
¿?: Encantada Naruto Uzumaki yo soy Kuna Banken.  
Naruto: Mucho gusto, me podría decir como esta Hinata?  
Kuna: ¿Hinata? ¿Hablas de la joven a tu lado? Pues esta muy débil tanto como tu pero ella ya despertó por un momento, me pareció que te busco con la mirada y cuando te ayo y vio que estabas estable se quedo dormida.  
Naruto: Gracias por cuidarnos.  
Kuna: No hay de que, pero me preguntaba si…  
¿?: ¡Ya llegue!

Naruto se paro rápido pero Kuna se los impidió.

Kuna: No te preocupes es mi esposo, Kyosho.

El nombrado entro en la habitación dejando en la puerta la katana que llevaba.

Kyosho: Hola joven, ya era hora que despertaras.  
Naruto: Buenas, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki  
Kyosho: Mucho gusto yo soy Kyosho Banken.  
Naruto: Podrían decirme que paso?  
Kyosho: Pues… te encontramos a ti y a la muchacha a punto de morir en la orilla del río, levan inconsciente tres semanas y por las ropas y bandanas que traían supimos que eren ninjas de Konoha.  
Naruto: Ya no lo somos.  
Kuna: ¿Cómo que no?  
Naruto: Konoha nos mando a matar, por eso estamos asi.  
Kyosho: Eso explica por que no murieron…quieren vengarse.  
Naruto: Sí.

Kuna y Kyosho se miraron y como con la mirada tomaron una decisión en común.

Kuna: Mejor duerme cuando… ¿Hinata?  
Naruto: Sí.  
Kuna: Cuando Hinata despierte hablaremos.  
Naruto: Bien.

Naruto se volvía a acostar y se durmió rápido, talvez por el cansancio que tenía al cuerpo estar en contante lucha por mejorar.

Kyosho: que duerman con los alados del cielo.

Días después Hinata volvió a desertar, se paso un largo rato observando a Naruto que reposaba a su lado cuando Kuna entro.

Kuna: Hola pequeña.  
Hinata: Hola.  
Kuna: Con que de pocas palabras, ¿He?

Hinata solo la miro pero algo en la señora le ablando la dura capa de hielo que tenia en el corazón… un escudo que solo Naruto había traspasado.

Kuna: No te sorprendas, se como eres porque yo viví igual, solo permites que sea el que atraviese tus defensas aun que esté no quieres que lo haga.  
Hinata: ¿Que fue lo que te paso para que hicieses lo que yo hice?  
Kuna: Mis padres me abandonaron con solo unos años de edad, viví en la calle y comía de los zafacones, aprendí las arte ninjas, me volví fría, conocí a Kyosho y nos convertimos en los maestros del Yin Yang.  
Naruto: Que son los maestros del Yin Yang.  
Hinata: ¿Desde cuando estas despierto?  
Naruto: Desde que le hiciste la pregunta.  
Kuna: Bien en ese caso les traeré algo de comer.  
Hinata: Pero no nos a dicho que son los maestros del Yin Yang.

En ese momento el estomago de Naruto como de Hinata sonaron como dos osos en protesta de que querían comida, Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

Kuna: Creo que sus estómagos quieren primero comer, y eso es lo mas apropiado ya que llevan casi un mes sin comer y sus cuerpos necesitan energías, además ay que celebrar que la muerte no se llevo sus almas.

Kuna salio de l cuarto para preparar la comida dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

Naruto: ¿Hinata?  
Hinata: ¿Si?  
Naruto: Konoha tiene que pagar por esta traición, la quiero hecha un río de sangre y ceniza.  
Hinata: Y así será, pero primero tenemos que buscar como volvernos más fuertes de tal modo que nadie se atreva a traicionarnos otra vez.  
Naruto: Si

El los minutos pasaron y la conversación vario con otros temas, mas tarde Kyosho se unión a la charla mientras la comida estaba lista. Supieron que Kuna y Kyosho estaban casados, que nunca avían podido tener hijos, que son ninjas muy fuerte y que un secreto de gran valor tenían en su poder.

Kuna: ¡La comida ya esta lista!  
Naruto: QUE BIEN  
Hinata: Si  
Kyosho: Bueno vamos antes de que enfríe.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comieron el banquete que Kuna había hecho para ellos, Naruto y Hinata comieron como si no lo hubiesen hecho nunca, la tarde paso sin problemas y llena de risas, cuando callo la noche Kuna y Kyosho hicieron que Naruto y Hinata se acostaran, estos a los pocos minutos se durmieron.

En el cuarto de Kuna y Kyosho

Kuna: Ellos son, Kyosho, son perfectos.  
Kyosho: Si, lo se, esos serán nuestros aprendices, ellos han de ser los nuevos maestros del Yin Yang.  
Kuna: Ay que preparar las cosas para su entrenamiento, esos chicos tienen que completar sus sueños.  
Kyosho: Si, mañana iniciara el entrenamiento de los nuestros aprendices.

__

El sol solio en el horizonte iluminado la habitación de los jóvenes, estos tenían entrelazados sus cuerpos de una forma tierna, un nuevo día comenzaba y un nuevo sueño estaba por nacer.

Kyosho entro a la habitación con un barde de agua con hielo y mojo a los jóvenes que dormían despertándolos de un golpe.

Naruto: ¡Viejo del demonio nos piensas matar de un infarto!  
Kyosho: ¡ A MI NO ME GRITAS Y LEVNTENSE YA QUE SU ENTRNAMIENTO EMPIESA AHORA, MUEVANSEN!  
Naru/Hina: ¿Entrenamiento?

Naruto y Hinata salieron corriendo de la cabaña, cuando estuvieron a la intemperie una lluvia de kunais y shurikens les cayeron encima, los dos lograron esquivar la gran mayoría pero hubo uno que otro shurikens o kunais que no lograron esquivar, mas adelante una trampa eléctrica les esperaba lograron esquivarla pero al hacerlo cayeron en otra trampa.

Mientras el día avanzaba Naruto y Hinata mejoraban, el bosque que rodeaba la casa estaba llena de trampas de todo tipo y inclusos animales salvajes que estaban entrenados para atacar a quien se le dijese. Al sol ya le faltaba poco para terminal de esconderse cuando Kuna y Kyosho aparecieron frente a Naruto y Hinata.

Kuna: Vamos les toca taijutsu.  
Naruto: ¡Pero no ves que estamos agotados ni siquiera nos hemos terminado de restablecer!  
Kyosho: El enemigo no esperara a que te recuperes ni te dará tiempo para coger un segundo aire. Parecen y ¡peleen!

Tanto Kyosho como Kuna arremetieron contra Naruto y Hinata, estos como pudieron se defendieron ya que sus cuerpos heridos no les permitían moverse bien. La noche paso muy ajetreada con el entrenamiento, el cual sin previo aviso se convertía en un entrenamiento de taijutsu a uno de genjutsu, y de genjutsu a Shirikenjutsu y otras artes ninjas.

El sol salía cuando Kuna y Kyosho dieron por terminado el entrenamiento.

Kyosho: Niños parecen y saluden al sol ya que desde hoy son los nuevos aprendices de los maestros del Yin Yang

Naruto y Hinata se pararon del suelo y miraron hacia el sol y con una profunda reverencia lo saludaron.

Kuna: Bien, ahora me teca preguntarles… ¿Piensan aprovecharan esta nueva oportunidad de vivir?  
Naru/Hina: ¡HAI!, nuestra meta es destruir Konoha, velar por el balance del bien y el mal, y restaurar la villa del fénix mientras la mantenemos libre de todo aquello que la perjudicara tanto externa como internamente. ¡Nuestra oportunidad de vivir será para ser los Zorros del Yin Yang de Konoha!

Kuna/Kyo: Pues bienvenidos a la vida Kitsune no Ying Yang no Konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: El entrenamiento, los extraños síntomas de Hinata y la noticia de un nuevo miembro de la familia.**

Los días trascurrieron y el entrenamiento se intensificaba de una manera sorprendente, a Kuna ni a Kyosho no le importaba si Naruto y Hinata ya habían aprendido lo enseñado estos seguían evolucionando el entrenamiento forzando a los dos jóvenes a mejorar su manera de aprender.

Un mes ya había pasado desde que inicio y muchos incidente habían pasado como cuando cuna los ataco mientras estos dormían profundamente diciendo que ni siquiera durmiendo debían bajar la guardia, este echo a dejado muy agotados a Hinata y Naruto, otro día mientras se bañaban les cambiaron el agua calienta a agua helada diciendo que deben acostumbrarse a bañarse a cualquier temperatura y a estar preparados a los cambios de agua fría a caliente y de caliente a fría para que cuando es sucediera en el futuro sus cuerpo ni sus mentes se concentren en la temperatura ni en su propio cuerpo mas de lo necesario por lo podrán tener mas concentración en el oponente.

En estos momentos Naruto y Hinata se encontraban rodeados de muchísimos ninjas de sombra tan resistentes como personas reales, la pelea estaba en decil guardad y ni Naruto ni Hinata podían pedir ayuda a Kyubi y Ariaki por el sello bloqueador que les habían puesto. De un momento al otro Hinata se mareó y casi cae al suelo si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo y hubiese evitado el desmayo.

Naruto: ¡¿Estas bien?!  
Hinata: No me siento bien, pero no podemos parar.

Tres de las copias enemigas se abalanzaron contra Hinata esta la esquivo y las destruyó apuñalándole kunai en el área del corazón a uno, en la cara el otro y al tercero en el pulmón.

Hinata: ¡Ellos no se detendrán, puede que esto sea un entrenamiento pero es tan real como un combate!  
Naruto: ¡Tienes razón, pero hay que buscar la manera de que podamos examinarte, Nome gusta que estés enferma y llevas días con esos…

Naruto esquivo barios kunai y logro plantar delante de Hinata

Naruto: …extraños síntomas.  
Kuna: Tienes razón, Naruto, por eso cancelaremos el entrenamiento físico por hoy y empezaremos con algunas cosas teoriazas muy importantes mientras verifico la ración de los desmayos y nauseas de Hinata.

La Kuna real había llegado en ese momento después de que una de sus replicas le diera la información al ser destruida. Los cuatro luego de reunirse se dirigieron a la cabaña, al rato Kuna examinaba a Hinata mientras Kyosho le enseñaba las teorías básicas del Yin Yang.

Kyosho: Bien, como saben el Yin y el Yang son dos polos opuestos muy diferentes pero a la vez muy iguales por lo que ninguno puede existir sin el otro. Son como el día y la noche ya que sin día no hay noche y sin noche no hay día.  
Kuna: El yin y el yang forman un equilibrio dinámico: cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye. El desequilibrio no es sino algo que no acure a menudo, ya que cuando uno crece en exceso fuerza al otro a concentrarse, lo que a la larga provoca una nueva transformación. Por ejemplo, el exceso de vapor en las nubes (yin) provoca la lluvia (yang).

Hinata: Quiere decir que todo tiene una causa y un efecto.  
Kyosho: Es correcto  
Naruto: En otras palabras si yo avanzo demasiado dejando a Hinata atrás la estaré forzando a concentrarse y alcanzarme creando un balance de nuevo.  
Kuna: Que chicos mas inteligentes ^^, aun que deben saber que en casos raros, el yin se trasforma en yang y el yang en yin ya que son polos opuestos pero esto no es absoluto si no relativo.  
Hinata: Mmmm, eso es como un día caluroso en invierno o a viceversa un día frío en verano.  
Kyosho: exacto.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron a los ojos luego miraron a sus senseis y dijeron.

Naru/Hina:  
El yin y el yang son opuestos. Todo tiene su opuesto, aunque éste no es absoluto sino relativo, ya que nada es completamente yin ni completamente yang. Por ejemplo, el invierno se opone al verano, aunque un día de verano puede hacer frío y viceversa.  
El yin y el yang son interdependientes. No pueden existir el uno sin el otro. Por ejemplo, el día no puede existir sin la noche.  
El yin y el yang pueden subdividirse a su vez en yin y yang. Todo aspecto yin o yang puede subdividirse a su vez en yin y yang indefinidamente. Por ejemplo, un objeto puede estar caliente o frío, pero a su vez lo caliente puede estar ardiente o templado y lo frío, fresco o helado.  
El yin y el yang se consumen y generan mutuamente. El yin y el yang forman un equilibrio dinámico: cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye. El desequilibrio no es sino algo circunstancial, ya que cuando uno crece en exceso fuerza al otro a concentrarse, lo que a la larga provoca una nueva transformación. Por ejemplo, el exceso de vapor en las nubes (yin) provoca la lluvia (yang).  
El yin y el yang pueden transformarse en sus opuestos. La noche se transforma en día, lo cálido en frío, la vida en muerte. Sin embargo, esta transformación es relativa también. Por ejemplo, la noche se transforma en día, pero a su vez coexisten en lados opuestos de la tierra.  
En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin. Siempre hay un resto de cada uno de ellos en el otro, lo que conlleva que el absoluto se transforme en su contrario. Por ejemplo, una semilla enterrada soporta el invierno y renace en primavera.  
Ku/Kyo: Esos son nuestros estudiantes ^^

Las horas pasaron y Naruto y Hinata mas sabían del Ying Yang y todo lo relacionado a estos, también como debían comportarse y la ética que debían llevar. Ya era hora de cenar, todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos cuando Hinata se distrajo un poco dejando de comer.  
Kuna: Vamos mi niñas, necesitas comer es bueno en tu estado.  
Naru/Hina/kyo: ¿Estado? õ.O  
Kuna: Si u.u , debes comer mucho para dale energías al bebe.  
Naru/Hina/kyo: ¿Bebe? ¿Qué bebe?  
Kuna: Pues el que estas esperando, estas embarazada.  
Naru/Hina: ¡¿Qué?!

Tanto Hinata como Naruto se desmayaron, Kuna se les quedo mirando sonriente y alegre por que iba hacer "abuela".

Kuna: Si que se llevaron una fuerte impresión, ¿no, cariño?, ¿Cariño?  
Kyosho: . serré abuelo.  
Kuna: Párese que los acompaño al mundo de los desmayados.^^*

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó primero y vio a Hinata dormir a profundamente a su lado, por alguna razón los viejos no los despertaron de mala manera por haberse dormido tan profundamente aunque debía tener en cuenta el nuevo suceso. Hinata despertó y vía Naruto observarla con tanto cariño y anhelo.

Hinata: Buenos días, zorrito.  
Naruto: Buenos días, zorrita; no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que voy a ser papa *.*  
Hinata: Si, yo tanbien estoy feliz, y mas que sea tuyo y mío.  
Naruto: Si.

Kyosho entro en el cuarto y miro la tierna escena sonrío para sus adentros.

Kyosho: Bien muchachos, por el nuevo estado de Hinata los entrenamientos peligrosos terminaron hasta que de a luz y se recupere, mientras entrenaremos con sus movimientos y estos estarán basados en su animal interno en este caso el zorro, también en sus estudios de la ética y los buenos modales como dejar atrás sus estudios profesionales.  
Naruto: ¿Profesionales?  
Kyosho: Si, verán no solo estudiaran las artes ninjas sino que también tendrán estudios de una escuela normal, podrán estudiar lo que quieran; música, historia, arte, teatro, arquitecto en fin lo que quieran., ¿quedo claro?  
Naru/Hina: Hai.

Kyosho salio de la habitación seguido de Hinata y Naruto, estos últimos aun se encontraban en pijamas cuando entraron en la cocina, una cocina que estaba adornada y llena de mucha comida y un pastel que decía felicitaciones.

Kuna: Solpresa!  
Hina/Naru: ¿Qué es esto? O.O  
Kyosho: Pues la fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia que viene en camino. ^^  
Hinata: Gra…Gracias

Naruto abraso a Hinata que se encontraba derramando lagrimas de felicidad (párese que ya le esta acudiendo el cambio de hormonas, jejeje).

Todo el día paso en un ambiente de festejos y cariño.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: Lamento la tardanza, estoy castigada por lo que me tienen muy vijilada. vere cuando me puedo escabullir para seguir actualizando el fic, discurpen los inconveniente.  
**_

**Capitulo 10: Nuestro primer día de clases, eligiendo nuestros estudios y conociendo a DoRaiko Hiki.**

Ya pasaban las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Hinata y Naruto llegaron a su nueva escuela, los tenían muchos nervios en primera por la nueva gente que conocerían y en segundo por todas las cosas nuevas y modernas que habían en esa ciudad (como en nuestro mundo). Naruto iba con un Kimodo de batalla blanco con el cinturón negro su rostro tapado por una mascara blanca de zorro la cual llevaba el ojo derecho negro y Hinata iba vestida de igual manera solo que iba vestida de negro con el cinturón blanco y su mascara era negra con el ojo izquierdo blanco, ambos Kimodos estaban pegados al cuerpo de su portador, marcando así sus esculturales anatomías.

La escuela era muy grande y poblada, a su paso todos séle quedaban viendo como si fuesen dos bichos raros, pero a pesar de eso seguían su camino seriamente, Naruto noto que los hombres del lugar se quedaban viendo a Hinata pervertidamente y molesto por tales miradas cogio a Hinata de la cintura y la pego a el, Hinata sonrío ante este acto de celos y posesión pero nadie noto estos gestos faciales al tener los rostros ocultos tras las mascaras.

¿?: Ah son ustedes los nuevos.

Naruto y Hinata miraron al hombre frente a ellos, este no era muy alto ya que tanto Hinata como Naruto son mas altos que el, en realidad eran bastante mas altos que la mayoría de las personad del lugar.

Naruto: Si señor, nosotros somos los nuevos.  
¿?: No digas señor, me ase sentir mas viejo de lo que en realidad soy, llámenme Atumizo.  
Naru/Hina: Hai  
Atumizo: Bien los llevare a su salón

El director los llevo por los pasillos de la escuela mostrándole las diferentes áreas, terrenos y materias que habían en esa escuela. El recorrido tardo media hora cuando el director se detuvo en un salón en el cual se podía escuchar a la maestra hablar mientras los estudiante prestaban atención bien este es su salón, ya el maestro tiene la escusa de su tardanza, entren.

Al entrar el maestro calló, todas las vistas estaban sobre ellos, pero ni Naruto ni Hinata mostraron interés por las intimidantes miradas de los estudiantes y ante este acto empezaron a haber murmullos.

¿?: ¿Quién se creen que son vestidos asi?  
¿?: Esos si que tienen agallas, se ve por ensima que son de esas personas orgullosas.  
¿?: Que guapo es el nuevo, pero que malo que tenga el rostro tapado con esa mascara.  
¿?: Si, como para comérselo  
¿?: Y la nueva es un bombón.  
Profesor: Silencio, por favor preséntense.

Hinata dio un paso al frente.

Hinata: Me peden llamar Kitsune Yin.  
Naruto: Me llaman Kitsune Yang y dejo desde ahora que Yin es mi prometida asi que mantengane lejos de ella.

Ante la noticia que eran prometidos todos en el salón se sorprendieron de que tan jóvenes y ya comprometidos y para variar lo guapos que están los dos.

Profesor: Bien jóvenes siéntense.  
Naru/Hina: Hai

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del medio que estaba vacía y con dos sillas libres.

Profesor: Bien, algunos ya se conocen y otros no por lo que en orden se levantaran y se presentaran nombre, edad y que les gusta y que quieren estudiar; empiecen.

En la primera mesa se levanto un joven.

Joven: Me llamo Rui Akima, tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y quiero estudiar historia.  
Joven: Yo me llamo Aisha Akima, tengo 16 años, me gusta escribir y quiero estudiar filosofía.

Los estudiantes se presentaban hasta que llego el turno de Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto: Como ya dije me llamo Kitsune Yang, ya cumplí los 17, me gusta la comida que prepara Yin y estudiare técnico de electricidad.  
Hinata: igualmente me llamo Kitsune Yin, cumplió los 17 la semana que viene y me gusta la tecnología y estudiare música en especifico canto y guitarra.

El salón quedo en silencio, luego de uno minuto los estudiantes que faltaban se presentaron.  
Las horas pasaron al igual que las clases, a la hora del almuerzo Naruto y Hinata se sentaron bajo un albor de cerezo a comer. Desde la distancia una de las chicas miraba celosa la escena ya que esta era muy tierna al Naruto darle de comer a Hinata, la chica furiosa entro al edificio dejando bajo la vista de todos a esos jóvenes.

Esta entro al salón donde avían unos chicos ablando de los nuevos.

Rui: ¿Ya vieron a los nuevos?  
Aisha: Sí, que mal que estén comprometidos.  
Chica2: Tienes razón y ya viste lo bien que se llevan, parecen recién casados.  
Chica3: Lo mas seguro que solo es un encaprichamiento.  
Rui: No seas ingenua Gima, solo estas celosa por que te gusta el nuevo pero el ya tiene dueña, jajaja.  
Chico2: Si y al parecer la nuevo no lo va a dejar escapar por nada del mundo.  
Gima: Ya verán que el nuevo será para mí.  
¿?: No lo creo.

Todos miraron a la silla de la ultima fila dende se encontraba un estudiante este levanto la vista hacia el pequeño grupo.

Gima: ¿Y que sabes tu, Hiki?  
Hiki: No se mucho pero si te digo que no los lograras separa y menos por la condición de Yin.  
Chico: ¿Que tiene? ¿Esta enferma?  
Hiki: No, no esta enferma. Ella esta embarazada.  
Todos: ¿!Que!?

En ese momento el timbre sonó y los estudiantes que faltaban regresaron a sus asientos, entre ellos Hinata y Naruto, estos dos entraron últimos, a su entrada todo el salón quedo en silencio ya que no solo en el salón rondaba el chisme del embarazo de Hinata o como ellos la acababan de conocer Yin. Una vez llego el maestro todo el salón guardo silencio mientras las miradas estaban sobre Nuestros queridos protagonista, estos algo molestos ignoraron a todos, la hora paso y llego la clase de vocacional en que todos deben escoger sus estudios especializados.

Profesor: Bien estudiantes mientras voy diciendo sus nombres me dirán en que desean especializarse, comencemos: Akima Rui…  
Rui: Me especializare en ingeniería.  
Profesor: Akima Aisha…  
Aisha: Yo quiero Arquitectura.  
Profesor: Zukia Gima…  
Gima: Yo estudiare modas.  
Profesor: Kitsune Yin…  
Yin (Hinata): Estudiare música y canto especialista en la guitarra eléctrica y el violín.  
Profesor: Bien, el siguiente Kitsune Yang.  
Yang (Naruto): Estudiare composición musical, canto y especialista en piano.  
Rui: se nota que no pretenden quedarse juntos.  
Profesor: Señor Akima, guarde silencio; el siguiente es DoRaiko Hiki.  
Hiki: Me especializare en música especialistas en sonidos.  
Profesor: bien los estudiantes de música irán al salón 13-A, los de Arquitectura al salón 17-B, los de moda el salón 9-Z, ingeniería 2-14 y los cursos generales el salón 28-C.

El timbre sonó y el grupo se dividió Naruto, Hinata y Hiki fueron a su salón, pasaron 10 minutos y el maestro no llegaba Hiki cansado de tanto silencio decidió hablarle a los Kitsune y si podía seria su amigo, después de todo estaría cuatro años cogiendo la misma clase y si no se equivocaba ellos eran ninjas igual que el.

Hiki: Hola, Me llamo DoRaiko Hiki, pero pueden llamarme solo Hiki.  
Yin (Hina): Ya era hora que alguien se dignara a dirigirnos la palabra.  
Yang (Naru): Si fue una falta de educación de su parte.  
Hiki: Si… son ninjas verdad y no intenten negarlo porque tienen la mirada de un Ninja aparte que yo también lo soy.  
Yang (Naru): No íbamos a negarlo estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra herencia a parte que seria una deshonra para nuestro honor y orgullo el renegar de las enseñanzas de nuestros maestros.  
Hiki: Saben hace años que no veía a ninjas tan honrados como ustedes por lo que me gustaría que fueran mis amigos.  
Yin (Hina): Con migo no hay problema.  
Yang (Naru): Yo tampoco tengo problemas y me alegra tenerte como amigo.  
Yin (Hina): ¿Podrías decirme cual es tu línea sucesora?  
Hiki: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una? O.O  
Yang (Naru): Solo lo sabemos, ¿Nos dirás, es que queremos aprender todo lo que podamos?  
Hiki: Bueno mi línea sucesora se llama Osore no Tamashi lo cual me permite ver el futuro o pasado de la persona que toque o crear un submundo parecido a lo que algunas personas llaman el limbo.  
Yang (Naru): En esa parte se párese a tu Gomon no jigoku, ¿No, Yin?  
Yin (Hina): Si pero la hipnosis es para que las personas hagan lo que tu les ordenas mientras que yo lo uso ese tipo de ilusiones para torturarlas y…

En ese momento una mujer de veintitantos años apareció en el salón dando fin a la conversación.

Profesora: Bien niños llego la hora de encontrare con su destino.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: Nuevas habilidades, nace una banda, el descubrimiento de la profecía y el nacimiento del heredero de los zorros.**

La maestra era joven y de cabello violeta con los ojos negros no muy alta pero su presencia intimidaba, los tres ninjas presentes y únicos estudiantes de música enseguida se dieron cuenta que su nueva profesora era una ninja y por la sonrisa que tenia dibuja en el rostro.

Profesora: Soy la profesora Ikari, Ryoukai Ikari pero pueden llamarme Ri y les enseñare música, por favor acérquense.

Hiki, Yin y yang se acercaron a la maestra esta miro detenidamente a Hiki que era el que tenia mas cerca luego de estudiarlo giro sobre si misma y se dirigió a un armario de hay saco un tambor con dos palos para Hiki.

Ri: Bien según tengo entendido te quieres especializar en sonidos, pero en esta clase para graduarte necesitas por lo menos saber tocar un instrumentó por lo que te entrego este tambor portátil y lo mas importante que lo puedes llevar enzima sin que te moleste pero cuando toques con tranquilidad y sin prisa el instrumento que utilizara será la batería.

Como si de un procedimiento se tratase Ri se acerco a Yin y la miro profundamente luego de unos minutos fue de nuevo al almario y saco en ves de un instrumento saco dos; una guitarra eléctrica y un hermoso violín.

Ri: Bien Yin tu tendrás estos dos una guitarra eléctrica y un violín, la guitarra la podrás llevar siempre contigo y el violín con este agarre de cintura lo podrás llevar contigo a donde sea y utilizarlo rápido y sin problemas.

Luego de entregarle los instrumentos a Hinata prosiguió con Naruto, luego de observarlo saco del almario un piano en forma de guitarra… can ese instrumento can sofisticado y único se lo entrego a Naruto.

Ri: Yang tu tendrás este piano, es lo ultimo de su clase, podrás llevarlo cómodamente y a donde quiera y con el complementaras con Yin, debo decirles que estos instrumentos no son cualquiera ya que estos están hechos con el propósito de utilizarse con el manejo del chakra, con ellos podrán hacer música y con su música vencer a sus enemigos… estas será sus nuevas habilidades.

Los tres se miraron y luego de barios segundos sonrieron pero dos de ellos tenían un mismo pensamiento

Naru/Hina: "Konoha no sabrá lo que la golpe ya para el mundo seremos los Kitsune no Yin Yang no Konoha maestros de las artes ninjas musicales".

--- En Konoha, oficina de la Hokage---

Shizune: ¡Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama!

Shizune venia corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo por los pasillos de la torre del hokage hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade que estaba alterada por los gritos de la joven.

Tsunade: ¿QUE SUCEDE, PORQUE GRITAS?

Shizune luego de coger bocanadas de aire para calmar su respiración le dio a la hokage un viejo pergamino incompleto, Tsunade intrigada lo abrió y reconociendo la letra del primer hokage y el sello de este en el pergamino se asusto ya que las circunstancias decían que lo que estada escrito es ese pedazo de pergamino no era nada bueno.

--Pergamino—

Profecía  
"La Traición"  
La destrucción de Konoha tal y como la conocen

Dos guerreros valientes y orgullosos  
defenderán la villa a escudo y espada,  
pero su poder y su unión temidos serán  
por aquellos que tienen el alma negra y  
llenas de envidia e insensibilidad  
ya que separados fuerte son,  
pero juntos invencibles siempre serán.

El miedo y el egoísmo se juntaran  
dando inicio a la intriga.  
Llenos de temor los mas ancianos  
seducidos por la maldad  
enviaran a la muerte  
a sus dos mas valiosos ninjas  
en un día de eclipse solar  
donde su fuerza y poder decaerán  
como si de dos bebes se tratasen  
por la maldición de ser los herederos  
(pedazo borrado) y del el sol y la luna.

Pero el amor que se tendrán  
y la sed de venganza  
los mantendrán con vida  
por muertos se aran pasar  
y cada día a pasar mas fuertes se harán.

Listos y con la miente fría regresaran  
ocultos bajos una nueva identidad  
poco a poco destruirán  
lo que un día juraron proteger.

A Konoha la villa oculta entre la hoja  
En un río de sangre y cenizas convertirán…

--Pedazo del pergamino perdido—

Tsunade no podía creer lo que leía sus ojos pero solo parte de la profecía podía entender.

Tsunade: No la logro entender del todo dice que dos guerreros ninjas regresaran, dos guerreros que creíamos muertos por la traición de los ansíanos, ¿Shizune que ninjas fueron traicionados por los ancianos?  
Shizune: No se hokage-sama, no creo que el consejo nos de esa información con tal de salvar su viejos pellejos.  
Tsunade: Busca a Shikamaru y con este investiga discreta pero incansablemente quienes son esos dos ninjas que menciona la profecía y todo lo relacionado con ellos.  
Shizune: Hai.

-----Meses después con Naruto y Hinata------

En la cabaña podemos observar como dos jóvenes tacaban unos instrumentos creando con ellos feliz e incitadora canción de ritmo lento que inundaba el lugar con las notas del violín al mando, el piano acompañando y retocando con las admirables voces de los dos Kitsune.

Naruto:

Abre la puerta y sal de la oscuridad  
extiende tus bellas alas y comienza a volar  
no mires atrás pues nada bueno del pasado dejas atrás.

Encuentra tu anhelada libertad mas allá de tus sueños  
no dejes que el dolor te impida amar  
agarra tu guitarra y ponte a cantar  
Con esa voz tan angelical.

Hinata:

Abre tus alas y esparce por todo el mundo  
tu hermosa música repleta de revolución  
no mires atrás pues en tu pasado solo  
existió el temor.

Observa el horizonte y ve hasta él  
que mas allá de lo que puedes ver se encuentra  
tu más anhelada fantasía.

Naru/Hina:

Abre esa puerta de sufrimiento y  
déjate envolver por la paz del amor,  
Abre tus alas y déjate amar.

Encuentra tu anhelada libertad mas allá de tus sueños  
no dejes que el dolor te impida amar  
agarra tu guitarra y ponte a cantar  
Con esa voz tan angelical.

Abre esa puerta de sufrimiento y  
déjate envolver por la paz del amor,  
Abre tus alas y déjate amar.

La música seso y los enamorados se miraron a los ojos, a simple vista el embarazo de nueve meses se notaba, un dulce beso se dieron antes de ser ininterrumpidos por los dolores de parto. Naruto corriendo llevo a Hinata a la habitación, Kuna alarmado por las los gritos de dolor entro a la habitación y al darse cuanta de la situación tomo el mando de las cosas, mando a Naruto por sabanas nuevas para la cama ya que estas estaban entripadas al Hinata romper fuente, pidió una bata para Hinata y un estuche de primeros auxilios. Kyosho viendo lo preocupado y ansioso que estaba Naruto lo saco a la sala cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por varias mas de 20 minutos se oía los gritos de Hinata y las ordenes que Kuna le daba a esta, Naruto desesperado caminaba de un lado para el otro incluso trepando por las paredes y el techo. Kyosho nervioso por la impaciencia de Naruto dijo:

Kyosho: Rayos, Naruto; siéntate ya me tienes mareado y …

La protesta fue callada al oírse el llanto de un bebe… el heredero se los zorros a nacido.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12 Primera parte: Dos por uno, los celos de una mujer, el secuestro de los cachorros y la tortura de una madre furiosa.

Naruto entro en ese momento en el cuarto esperando ver a su ansiado hijo pero muy grande fue su sorpresa de no solo ver un bebe sino dos, unos bebes que dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, Naruto hipnotizado se acercó a Hinata la cual mira anhelante a las dos criaturas que reposaban en sus brazos.

Hinata: Acércate amor, conoce a tus hijos.

Naruto se acerco mas a ellos y se sentó al borde de la cama, Kuna para darle intimidad se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos, Naruto ni Hinata se percataron ya que estaban sumergidos demasiado concentrados viendo las dos vidas que juntos habían creado, Naruto acerco su mano temblorosa a la cara de uno de los bebe y la acaricio suavemente.

Naruto: Una hermosa niña y un guapo baroncito ¿No?

Hinata: Si, un niño y una niña, nuestros cachorros.

Naruto: ¿Qué nombres les pondremos?

Hinata: No se… Que te parecen Tochi y Mizu, amor?

Naruto: Tierra y agua?...me parecen bien… Tochi Kitsune y Mizu Kitsune… Tochi Uzumaki y Mizu Uzumaki, son perfectos.

Hinata: En ese cazo bienvenidos al mundo mis niños, Tochi y Mizu.

Días más tarde

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, para Naruto y Hinata habían sido días muy pesados por los niños pero también eran los mas felices, Hinata no fue al instituto por el parto y Naruto tampoco había ido por estar siempre al lado de Hinata y sus Hijos.

Kyosho: ¡Naruto, Hinata hora de levantarse llegaran tarde a la escuela!

Naruto fue el primero en abril los ojos, en estos se podía notar fácil mente las ojeras a causa de la falta de sueño.

Naruto: ¡Ya me levante!

Naruto miro a su la do y vio dormida a Hinata y a los gemelos dormir profundamente, también Hinata tenia marcadas la ojeras, pero en sus labios se podía una tierna sonrisa, Naruto sonrío ante tal escena, le dio un beso a Tochi y otro a Mizu, a Hinata la beso en la boca y entre beso y beso le dice palabras tiernas para que despierte.

Naruto: vamos amor es hora de levantarse… vamos abre tus bellos ojos… los pájaro ya quieren oír tu melodiosa voz… emmm, ya veo estas despierta pero lo que quieres es que te siga besando.

A Hinata no aguantar la sonría al verse descubierta, abrió los ojos y beso a Naruto.

Hinata: Buenos días amor, como amaneciste?

Naruto: Excelente, y tu?

Hinata: Pues con esos besos cualquiera amanece bien ^^.

Naruto: Te adoro

Hinata: Y yo a ti

Kyosho: Vamos tortolitos, es hora de desayunar, van a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Naruto y Hinata se levantaron entre risa, comieron en familia y se alistaron para la escuela, Naruto cargaba las cosas de los niños y a la pequeña Mizu y Hinata las mochilas y al pequeño Tochi.

Kuna: Esperen, tomen esto.

Kuna les extendió a los chicos dos pequeñas mascaritas igual a la de ellos solo que la de los bebes tenían el símbolo del Yin Yang completo y no como la de sus padres.

Hinata: Gracias, madre.

Naruto y Hinata emprendieron el largo trayecto hasta la escuela, cuando llegaron a esta aun el timbre no había sonado pero ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban presentes, antes de salir a la luz publica Naruto y Hinata se pusieron de nuevo sus mascaras y le pusieron las suyas a Tochi y a Mizu, una vez adecuadamente tapados salieron a la vista de todos.

Para Hinata y Naruto no fue raro que se le quedaran viendo pues llamaban mucho la atención y mas cuando nadie en ese lugar les había visto el rostro ya que siempre tenían puestas sus mascara, en un principio algunos estudiante intentaron quitárselas pero al ver que era imposible dejaron de intentarlo pero la intriga que la identidad de los zorros de la escuela se mantenía latente, pero hoy ese no era el tema de conversación que los rodeaba… no toda conversación giraba entorna a los dos bultitos que reposaban en los brazos de Hinata y Naruto.

¿?: ¡He chicos espérenme!

Ambos se pararon y miraron atrás, era Hiki que venia corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Hiki: Baya que si caminan rápido, ¿Van para el salón?

Hinata (Yin): Sí, ¿Nos acompañas?

Hiki: Claro que si.

Naruto (Yang): Pues vamos.

Los tres se encaminaron a su salón inicial hablando de todo tipo de temas, hasta que salio el tema de los bebes, Hinata y Naruto le contaron a Hiki como sucedió y lo feliz que estaban de ser padres. Una vez en el salón se sentaron, todo estaba bien hasta que una chica se acerco.

¿?: Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí pero si es la "zorra" de la escuela y sus pequeños engendros.

Hinata apretó fuerte mente la mandíbula del coraje que sintió cuando llamaron a sus hijos engendros.

Hinata (Yin): Cuida muy bien tus palabras cuando te refieres a mis hijos, no permitiré que te desquites con mis hijos el que no hayas podido quitarme a Yang, Gima.

Gima: Eres una maldita…

Naruto (Yang): Gima, si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor lárgate y cuidado con lo que dices de mis hijos.

Gima: Ya veras te arrepentirás a no haberme aceptado.

Naruto (Yang): Si claro, como digas.

Gima furiosa se fue del salón hecha una fiera.

Gima: Ya vera ndu felicidad no durara mucho…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 12 Segunda parte: Dos por uno, los celos de una mujer, el secuestro de los cachorros y la tortura de una madre furiosa.

Tras una larga jornada en la escuela Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la cabaña del bosque donde Kuna y Kyosho los esperaban para comer, todos se sentaron en familia a comer los niños dormían en el cuarto mientras los mas adultos charlaban tranquilamente, el ambiente era relajado y agotador por os pesados días que habían pasado por lo que todos estaban relajados sin saber que Gima se acercaba peligrosamente a la cabaña en busca de convertir la vida de Yin y Yang en un verdadero infierno al perder a sus hijos.

Gima entro por la ventana del cuarto sigilosamente como su antiguo sensei le había enseñado, se acerco a los gemelos viéndolos con odio estos despertaron por tal sensación y empezaron a llorar a pleno pulmón Gima sin perder tiempo los agarro a ambos y salio apresuradamente por la ventana alejándose del lugar. Hinata y Naruto en cuanto sintieron el odio dentro de la habitación de los niños más su llanto corrieron en su ayuda pero ya era tarde los niños no estaban.

Kuna y Kyosho temieron a la reacción de sus aprendices y no era para menos ambos estaban congelados en medio del cuarto en un silencio que no dudaron en que se rompería por el sonido de su ira.

Naruto fue e primero en reacciónala con un profundo gruñido nacido desde lo mas profundo de su alma seguido por el de Hinata que se hallaba temblando del coraje de un menos de un cuarto de segundo ambos se encontraban en medio del bosque siguiendo el rastro de Gima y los niños.

Ya no eran Hinata y Naruto, son Yin y Yang reclamando lo que biológicamente les pertenecían, ya no tenían pensamientos racionales no descansarían hasta que sus cachorros estuviesen con ellos, ahorra mismo solo se podía decir que eran dos zorros bestiales poseyendo cuerpos humanos.

Por otro lado Gima acababa de llegar al pueblo, todos los habitantes especulaban acerca de el terrible error que acababa de cometer, había desafiado a los Kitsune llevándose su mas preciado anhelo y sabiendo como eran ellos solo pudieron deducir que solo era cuestión de segundo para que ellos aparecieran para condenar a la joven a muerte por su blasfemia contra ellos y la vida de sus hijos.

Gima caminaba confiada por las calles de la ciudad creyendo que porque había gente sus cazadores no arrían nada pero mas equivocada no podía estar, en ese momento Hinata y Naruto hicieron aparición solo portaban la parte superior de sus mascara dejando a la vista sus filosos diente apretados por la tensión, Naruto estaba furioso pero al notar que Hinata empezaba a librar la energía a su alrededor hizo un esforzó sobre humano y se calmo todo lo contrario a Hinata que cada vez mas dejaba que sus emociones la controlaran.

Gima no tubo tiempo a reaccional cuando ya Hinata había conectado un derechazo en su mandíbula, los niños en menos de una fracción de segundo ya estaban en los brazos de su madre, Hinata brinco así atrás de frene a Naruto entregándole los niños.

Cuando Gima se paro se puso en posición de defensa pero fue muy tarde ya Hinata se encontraba a solo centímetros de ella, la mascara de Hinata abrió los ojos dejando los de Hinata a la vista mostrando una vez mas es temido poder que habita dentro de ella, Gima fue mental mente trasportada a una horrenda habitación de tortura el piso encharcado de sangre, del techo colgaban cientos de armas diferentes en las paredes había diferentes tipos de esposas, sobre una mesa había infinidades de herramientas de operación y tortura, pero lo mas tenebroso de la habitación es la imponente cama metálica que hay en el centro de tanto espanto.

Gima intento moverse peo no podía el miedo que le corría por las venas tal habitación paresia salir de una película de terror en donde ella iba a ser la torturada. Hinata izó aparición en ese momento disfrutando de la cara de terror que tenia Gima, por una orden de su mano unas cuerdas del techo amararon las muñecas de Gima y tirando de ellas la dejaron suspendiéndola en el aire. Gima forcejeo, grito y pataleó pero nada funcionaba.

Hinata al ver los intentos inútiles de escape de Gima serio sádicamente helándole mas la sangre a Gima, Hinata fue a la mesa de utensilios y tomo una jeringa y llenándola de un liquido verde fosforescente, al que Gima aterrada pregunto:

Gima: ¿Qué es eso, que harás?

Hinata la miro y contesto.

Hinata (Yin): Solo en un suero que inmoviliza tu cuerpo pero no te priva del dolor, algo que me favorece pues no quiero que te muevas dañando mi trabajo pero igualmente te duele como si no tuvieses nada, me gustaría decir que esta es mi mejor tortura pero no esa la guardo para otra persona la cual no mere estar en la tierra de los vivos sino en el infierno pagando por sus pecados.

Hinata inyecto el líquido en el brazo de Gima y mientras esperaba que hiciera efecto busco algunos objetos en los cuales había: una vara metálica con uno de los extremos al rojo vivo, un látigo de cuero mojado con trozos de metal en la punta, un barde de aceite y una antorcha.

Hinata (Yin): Estés lista o no aquí voy…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 12 Tercera parte: Dos por uno, los celos de una mujer, el secuestro de los cachorros y la tortura de una madre furiosa.

Advertencia: Queridos lectores en esta parte del capitulo Hinata le aplica la tortura, es una escena muy fuerte por lo que tengan cuidado, el capitulo es corto ya que solo se dedica a la tortura, espero que les guste espero comentarios.

Por cierto si veo mucho películas de terror, mis favoritas es Saw I, II, III, IV y V entre otras, pero esta tortura es producto de mi imaginación no la saque de ninguna película por lo que espero que me digan como me quedo.

Hinata se acerco lentamente a Gima con la vara metálica en mano, le quito las sandalias y en las planta de los pies le planto la vara caliente, en solo segundo los pies de Gima sangraban a choros a causa de la quemadura, los gritos de Gima retumbaban en las paredes de aquel terrorífico lugar, mientras el martirio preparado para ella solo acababa de comenzar.

Hinata puso en vade de aceite justo debajo de Gima tomo el látigo y lo azotó contra esta, el cuerpo inmóvil de Gima sufría grabes daños, las quemaduras de los pies serias un tormento de por vida si es que lo graba salir con vida. Los azotes del látigo abrían la piel y la tela de la ropa que la cubría, en muchos de los azotes se podían ver los huesos de las costillas traseras o los omoplatos.

Los gritos de Gima eran música para los oídos de Hinata, pero como una adicción Hinata quería mas y mas por lo que rodeo el cuerpo de azotó desde el frente viéndola directamente a la cara no suficiente con eso tomo otra soga movió el cubo y amarro los pies de Gima con la soga, el otro extremo lo paso por un carrete y lo ato a una maquina la cual empezó a jalar de la soga, el cuerpo de Gima fue jalado asía abajo mientras el trecho aguantaba sus manos, la presión de la maquina causaba un doloroso estiramiento de los miembros de Gima causándole todavía mas sufrimiento, la presión fue tanta que el sonido de la fractura y dislocación de las muñecas y tobillos no tardaron en sonar, seguido por los hombros y el desprendimiento de los fémures de la cadera.

De los ojos de Gima salían lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento… vivía el infierno terrenal pero nada de eso detuvo a Hinata. El cuerpo de Gima estaba destrozado por las heridas externas e internas, Hinata paro la maquina y desato la soga de los pies puso de nuevo el cubo de aceite debajo de Gima y tomo uno mas pequeño con el mismo liquido y aventó el contenido sobre gima, el aceite sobre su piel penetrando en las heridas causo un escozor insoportable para Gima, pero esta ya no podía gritar pues ya estaba ronca pero el brutal sonido de su garganta al intentar tal acción gratificaba a Hinata, esta tomo la antorcha encendida y la metió dentro de cubeta a los pies de su victima las llamas se expandieron a lo ancho del cubo cobrando vida, cada vez tomaba mas fuerza.

Gima batallo intentando mover su cuerpo sabiendo que las llamas pronto la calcinarían viva pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba moverse, las llamas tomaron su punto mas alto expandiéndose como pólvora por el cuerpo de Gima de los pies a los muslos, de los muslos al abdomen, del abdomen al pecho, del pecho a la cara y los brazos cubriendo la por completo.

El fuego ardía con rabia y se la comía hambriento el efecto del sedante paso y el cuerpo de Gima convulsiono violentamente, lentamente este perdió fuerza hasta quedarse inmóvil el fuego siguió con su trabajo pero ya no había dolor pues Gima ya no vivía, estaba muerta.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 12 Cuarta parte: Dos por uno, los celos de una mujer, el secuestro de los cachorros y la tortura de una madre furiosa.

En el mundo "real" Hinata se encontraba para frente a lo que minutos antes se había sido el cuerpo de Gima, este estaba reducido a cenizas, muchos de los espectadores se habían ido ante tal barbarie por no impidieron que los Kitsune hicieran justicia, hace mucho Gima andaba contaminando el pacifismo del lugar por lo que no lo tomaron a mal.

Con el pasar de los minutos la calma domino a Hinata de nuevo, suavemente para no asustar de mas a los espectadores Hinata se giro hacia Naruto, este prácticamente no se movía, no por miedo sino por precaución, ver a Hinata torturando de esa forma tan cruel y sádica a Gima había calmado sus propias ansias de venganza.

Hinata camino hasta el y tomo a Mizu entre sus brazos, y los cuatro regresaron al bosque donde sus almas viven con libertad, al llegar a la cabaña Kuna y Kyosho los esperaban angustiados pero al verlos todo se esfumo y solo quedo una profunda tranquilidad y felicidad.

Suavemente los días, los meses y los años pasaron, el recuerdo de Gima fue borrado con su ausencia como si nunca la hubiesen conocido, Naruto y Hinata siguieron sus estudios y sus entrenamientos, Tochi y Mizu crecían muy rápido, el tiempo paso y los momento felices llegaban sin para, los primeros dientes, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos todo estaba feliz hasta que el recuerdo de la traición volvió empañando la felicidad, Hinata y Naruto vivían el momento esperando pacientes el momento de volver para saldar cuentas.

Hiki se fue con su familia mientras que Hinata y Naruto permanecieron con Kuna y Kyosho, los tres se graduaron y tomaron sus propias decisiones, el momento decisivo para los Kitsune llego cuando Tochi y Mizu cumplieron los cinco años, Kuna y Kyosho les dieron a sus aprendices el mas difícil de los temas a aprender: el de matar a tus propios senseis a pesar de todo.

Matar a Kuna y Kyosho fue todo un martirio para Naruto y Hinata después de todo ellos habían formado un fuerte vínculo con sus maestros, Naruto enfrento a Kuna en un debate de fidelidad al esta tomar la forma de Hinata, al tomar esta forma el subconsciente de este le impedía atacar con todo, por lo que Kuna aprovecho esa debilidad en su contra, mientras Kyosho peleaba contra Hinata, esta segada por el jutsu de su maestro solo se podía mover utilizando la audición y el sentido sensorial que le permite ver a través de las formas reveladas por las ondas de movimiento en la tierra; Kyosho utilizo un jutsu de fuego en su contra siendo esta vulnerable a el en ese momento, el jutsu le dio solo a medias pero logro herirla lo suficiente como para ponerla en una situación difícil, los días pasaban y la lucha seguía, era como enfrentarse contra dos titanes, pero Hinata ni Naruto se rendían una y otra vez se paraban y seguían en la lucho demostrarían que son dignos de llamarse Yin y Yang.

Al final de la tercera semana los antiguos maestros del Yin Yang cayeron en una nueva vida eterna para dejar en el mundo de los mortales los nuevos expertos del balance.

Nota: Lamento la tardanza y lo corto pero como ya habré mencionado estoy castigada, este capitulo lo estoy metiendo de incógnito gracias a que mi hermanito y mi primo montan guardia, intentare poner lo mas pronto posible la continuación.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 13: Capitulo explicativo Primera parte: El por que del odio y como inicio la relación.

Naruto caminaba por la calle desesperado por entregarle su regalo a Sakura ya que para su dia de cumpleaños el no estará en la villa y quería dárselo de antelación, había estado ahorrando mucho haciendo hasta la mas insignificante misión para reunir dinero suficiente para invitarla al mejor restaurante de Kohona y comprarle un hermoso brazalete que había visto en una vitrina que decía: "El poder de la amistad es mas fuerte de lo que se cree".

El sol marcaba el crepúsculo vespertino, mientras Naruto se pasaba la mano por el pelo que por primera vez estaba peinado, este lleva una camiseta blanca de salir con los dos últimos botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos serrados por lo que en otras palabras estaba muy guapo pero según los propios pensamiento de Naruto no lo así apara enamorarla si no como lo que siempre fue una amiga, al fin había entendido que lo que sentía por Sakura había sido un encaprichamiento juvenil al esta estar atraída por Sasuke el cual era su "competencia".

Naruto espero paciente a Sakura en la puerta del restaurante con su regalo y un ramo de flores, después de barios minutos esta apareció y sin aviso alguno le arrebató el ramo de flores y se lo rastrallo en la cara, de la misma impresión Naruto soltó el regalo mientras pasmado escuchaba a Sakura.

Sakura: Eres un idiota, como crees que yo saldría contigo, crees que no se lo mucho que trabajaste para ahorrar el dinero para reservar una mesa, crees que con lo pobre que eres yo saldré contigo, tu que ni puedes regalar un obsequio de alto valor, que lo único que come es ramen por que con poco dinero puede comer mucho, crees que saldré contigo cuando Sasuke puede pagar una mesa e incluso puede reservar el local entero, mírate solo sabes llorar siempre ha sido un llorón y siempre lo serás.

Las lagrimas bajaban a mares por las mejillas de Naruto, las palabras de Sakura lo habían herido como nunca, el solo queriendo hacer un lindo gesto y este era su pago cuando el ni siquiera la intentaba impresionar o enamorarla, el solo quería pasar con ella el rato que no podría pasar con ella el dia de su cumpleaños. Naruto recogió las machucadas flores del suelo y el regalo mientras veía como Sakura se perdía entre la gente que lo miraban; algunos con alegría, otros con lastima pero solo una mirada estaba preocupada, era Hinata que por pura casualidad pasaba por ahí.

Naruto con la cabeza gacha camino a la deriva las maltrechas rosas habían caído en algún punto de la caminata, este se detuvo el puente del río y se quedo fijamente mirando el agua; Hinata escondida a su espalda lo observaba llenan de ansiedad, esperando cualquier movimiento que ponga en peligro la vida del chico que tanto ama.

Naruto que no le quedaban esperanzas miro el río y vio en el su único camino por lo que en un movimiento rápido salto a el, al entrar en el agua su cabeza golpeo una roca dejándolo inconsciente Hinata se salto tras de el esquivando el peñasco y agarrando a Naruto con mucha dificultad lo llevaba a la orilla pero no era tarea fácil las corrientes del río eran fuertes tras haber pasado recientemente la temporada de lluvia, a medio camino una rama la golpeo y su agarre se aflojo pero mas pudo ella y lo sujeto fuertemente contra ella, al llegar a la orilla Hinata le dio primeros auxilios a Naruto, tras barios segundos Naruto recobro el conocimiento escupiendo el agua tragada antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Hinata tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos y a grandes saltos lo llevo hasta su apartamento, de un brinco entro por la ventana abierta, con cuidado deposito a Naruto sobre la cama y le quito la ropa mojada (No piensen mal) y le puso una seca, al ponerle la camisa se fijo que Naruto tenia fiebre por lo que fue a la cocina para prepárale algo pero el solo tenia ramen por lo que hizo tres clones: una lo envió a la mansión en su lugar, al otro a la tienda por comida y el tercero a donde la hokage para infórmale del mal estado de salud que tenia Naruto.

Minutos después llego el clon con la comida y este mismo la preparo, segundos después llego Tsunade con Shizune para que visara a Naruto, durante la revisión Naruto recobró la conciencia.

Naruto: ¿Qué paso?

Tsunade: Hinata que salvo de morir ahogado, te trajo aquí y envió un clon en mi busca para que te revisara, ella se encuentra preparando un caldo de pollo con vegetales para ti.

Naruto: ¿Hinata me salvo?

Tsunade: Si, te ha cuidado a pesar de ponerse en riesgo al desobedecer a su padre, creo un clon de sombra y lo envió a su casa, luego envió otro por mi para que viniera.

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices que Hinata se puso en riesgo por mi?

Tsunade miro a Naruto vio que este desconocía muchas cosas acerca de Hinata.

Tsunade: Veras Naruto, Hinata es una chica con muchas restricciones y prohibiciones, su padre Hiachi nunca le preste atención, siempre la humilla y cuando se dirige a ella es para ofenderla, Hinata es un fantasma en su propia casa considerada la mas débil de todos los Hyuugas, Hinata es tratada muy mal es ese sitio, Hinata no puede hacer nada sin antes informarle a su padre: si va a comer, si va a entrenar, si va de misión, si va al baño, Hinata tiene que informar hasta cuantos suspiros da (esto es en sentido dramático).

Naruto: Valla no sabia que la vida fuese tan dura, siempre pensé que como tenia familia y dinero era feliz.

Tsunade: Pues no lo es, inclusive me atrevo a decir que a deseado morir o ser huérfana como tu ya que a veces la ignorancia es menos dolorosa. Bueno ya no te diré mas si quieres saber algo sobre Hinata será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella directamente, después de todo esta a tu lado las próximas dos semanas a tu lado cuidantote.

En ese momento Hinata entra en el cuarto con el cardo para Naruto mientras Shizune guarda las casas de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Bien Naruto te vendrá bien tomarte ese cardo que Hinata te preparo. Hinata, en la mañana enviare un mensaje a tu clon para una "misión fuera de Konoha" por lo que estarás aquí de incógnita, todos los días en la mañana enviare a Shizune aquí por si necesitan algo, ya que no podrás salir, Velaras que Naruto coma bien y guarde reposo en estas dos semanas, tus cosas serán traídas por Shizune en la mañana cuando tu clon desaparezca a una distancia prudente de Konoha.

Hinata: Hai, Hokage-sama

Tusnade: Eso es todo por ahora, nosotras nos retiramos, Hinata quedas a cargo.

Shizune: Nos vemos Hinata-chan.

La Hokage y su asistente se retiraron dejando a los dos jóvenes en un silencio sepulcral, Hinata tomo el plato y la cuchara para darle de comer a Naruto, poco a poco le dio de comer, Naruto en todo momento la miraba, no le quitaba la vista de encima, algo que puso a Hinata nerviosa. Al terminar de comer Hinata llevo el plato al fregadero, al regresar al cuarto ayudo a Naruto a recostarse, Naruto miro a Hinata moverse de un lado al otro asiendo varias cosas su presencia lo tranquilizaba, no había tenido huéspedes nunca por lo que le resulto extraño, se sintió solo por lo que tomo el valor para pedirle a Hinata que se acostara a su lado.

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Si, Naruto

Naruto: ¿Te acostarías a mi lado? Es que me siento solo y me gustaría poder abrasarte mientras duermo.

A Hinata se le subió la sangre a las mejillas por la vergüenza pero izo lo que Naruto le pidió, por lo que se quito la chamarra la colgó en una silla se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas, luego se lavo los diente y levantando las sabanas se metió a la cama, Naruto se voltio de lado mirándola, paso una de sus manos por su cintura y coloco la cabeza por el cuello de Hinata abrazándola contra si, Hinata sentía incomoda pero no por que le molestara sino por que era nuevo para ella, pero la ternura la envolvió por que le devolvió el abrazo a Naruto con una mano mientras con la otra le sobaba el pelo, a los pocos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 13: Capitulo explicativo Segunda parte: El por que del odio y como inicio la relación.

Los días fueron pasando y la convivencia entre los dos era reconfortante, muchos dirían que era una monotonía, pero Hinata y Naruto no lo era ya que dentro de la rutina había cosas nuevas: Por las mañanas Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a ir al baño a bañarse ya que se encontraba débil, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, luego el preparaba la mesa y ella se baña, comían juntos y volvían a la cama, durante la mañana solo charlaban acostados, Shizune llegaba como a media mañana supliendo a chicos con comida y cosas para entretenerse, durante el medio día almorzaban y Hinata limpiaba mientras el rubio suplicaba poder ayudar pero se le era negado, luego de recoger Hinata preparaba una meriendo o palomitas de maíz y veían películas en la tele, luego jugaban algún juego de mesas o de palabras, a la noche miraban las estrellas por la ventana formando figuras con ellas, luego se bañaban para dormir.

Al quinto día Naruto no aguanto la curiosidad y proseguir a interrogar a Hinata por decirlo que alguna forma.

Naruto: ¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata: ¿Si? Naruto.

Naruto: Veras Hinata-chan es que siento curiosidad. ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba en el puente?

Hinata se puso nerviosa pero sabia que tenia que contestar con la verdad en esos momentos cualquier cosa desalentaba a Naruto por lo que respiro profundo y le contesto.

Hinata: Veras Naruto, yo te seguía, siempre te he seguido, siempre ando tras de ti entre las sombras, tu me has gustado desde muy pequeña, al principio creí que era admiración pero me equivoque simplemente todo lo que asías me preocupas, me preocupaba por ti pero soy tan tímida que no me atrevía a acercarme, hoy por casualidad te vi cuando paseaba y no pude resistirme a seguirte, vi como Sakura te grita yo me moleste de sobre manera con ella y me preocupe por ti pero no intervine por que sabia que si lo asía iba a perder el control de mi misma y podía matar a Sakura en el momento y yo no quiero que me separen de ti, cuando vi que te ibas caminado pensé que seria bueno dejarte caminar un rato para que despejaras la mente y recuperaras tu sonrisa pero me sorprendió el verte saltar al agua por lo que salte detrás de ti y te saque del agua, te practique primeros auxilios y te traje aquí y le pedí ayuda a la Hokage. Simplemente se comporte no soporte la idea de tenerte muerto.

Hinata callo bajando la vista evitando ver a Naruto a los ojos esperando que en cualquier momento la rechazaría y pediría que se fuera que buscara a otra persona para cuidarlo pero no sucedió, lo que si sucedió fue que Naruto la abrazo fuertemente luego de salir del shock mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Naruto: Gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme y quererme aunque no me lo merezco por lo siego que he estado todo este tiempo.

Hinata: No digas eso, que no es cierto.

Hinata se despego de Naruto para verlo ala cara pero que hipnotizada por el brillo especial de su mirada, el ambiente triste y melancólica cambio poco a poco a una atmósfera romántica y especial, atraídos por el magnetismos de la presencia de cada uno se fueron acercando, en sus mejillas un tierno sonrojo se marco en ambos, sus labios se rozaron primero en un tierno rose incitado por la ternura, luego se dejaron llevar profundizando el beso.

Minutos después se separaron sin romper el ambiente, se sonrieron y se recostaron en la cama abrazados.

Naruto: Hinata este será nuestro secreto ¿verdad?, es que no quiero que nos separen.

Hinata: Si así lo quieres, para mi no hay problema, yo tampoco quiero que nos separen.

Naruto: Bien, nadie nos separara, nunca.

Hinata: Nunca.

Los días pasaron y la salud de Naruto mejoro de sobre manera, al final de las dos semanas estaba como nuevo pero había algo nuevo el brillo de los ojos de Naruto, ahora brillaban con mas intensidad, una intensidad que antes no estaba completa. Ahora Naruto tenia una verdadera razón por la cual sonreír, pues tenia alguien que lo amaba aunque nadie lo supiera.

Nota: después de dos meses es que Naruto se tuvo que ir con Jiraya y luego regreso para estar con Hinata.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 14: Las primeras apariciones de los Kitsune no Yin Yang en el mundo ninja, una nueva amenaza para Konoha, los Kitsune prestan sus servicios a Konoha.

5 años después de la "muerte de Hinata y Naruto"

En el país de la ola se escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente de una bata que se llevaba acabo en los limites un grupo de ninjas renegados y aliados de Kabuto peleaban contra Yin y Yang, uno de los ninjas el líder trataba de frenar los enormes zorros que amenazaban con destruir otro de los múltiples laboratorios de su jefe pero era muy tarde Yang creo un enorme vértice redondo en su mano y Yin también, el impacto de los dos ataques contra las paredes del laboratorio destruyo todo a su paso a mas de 100 millas cuadras.

En Konoha, horas después, consejo de ancianos

Tsunade: Hace unos minutos me llego un informe de que los Kitsune no Yin Yang ya destruyeron otro laboratorio.

Anciano: Eso dos ninjas son extremada mente fuertes, seria bueno tenerlos de nuestro lado mas cuando es aquí donde vive el asesino de Orochimaru.

Hiachi: Tiene razón debemos ponerlos de nuestro lado, no podemos dejar que otra villa los reclute primero.

Tsunade: ¿Qué les ofreceremos? ¿Según tengo entendido ellos no trabajan por dinero?

Anciana: Podemos ofrecerles pertenecer a la villa, de ese modo deberán siempre acudir a nuestro llamado.

Tsunade: ¿Es que en lo único que piensan es en el poder? ¿Y si no les interesa pertenecer a Konoha?

Anciano: Claro que querrán pertenecer a la villa, quien no quisiera pertenecer a la villa mas poderosa.

Tsunade: ¿si somos tan poderosa porque necesitamos su ayuda?

Hiachi: No te pases de lista Tusunade, que fácilmente te podemos destituir de tu cargo.

Tsunade: Háganlo y verán como media Konoha se va conmigo. Que no se les olvide que los mejores ninjas me son leales a mi, no se olviden que muchos les guardan rencor por lo de Naruto y Hinata.

Anciana: Nosotros no hicimos nada, no hay pruebas que nos acusen de causar la muerte de esos dos.

Tsunade: No se necesitan pruebas cuando esta la intuición, y los amigos de Naruto y Hinata jamás aceptaran ordenes directas del consejo, solo las mías.

El concejo quedo callado por la inminente verdad por lo que levantaron la sesión esperando que los Kitsune se pusieran de su lado. En otro lado no muy lejos dos niños vestidos de gris esperan a que sus padres llegaran, ambos niños portaban dos mascara de zorro color gris con un ojo negro y el otro blanco. En el horizonte dos sombras vestidas de blanco y negro se acercaban velozmente.

La niña se acercó a la pareja que venia llegando y para cuando esta llego ella estaba a medio metro del suelo del brinco que había dado para caer en los brazos de la mujer mayor, en cambio el niño fue con calma y pausado hasta ella para abrasarle la pierna. El hombre vestido de blanco se acerco a ellos tomo al niño lo trepo a los brazos de la mujer y luego la tomo a ella en brazos, con los tres en su regazo corrió hasta la cueva que había mas adelante, al llegar los bajo.

Niño: Papi, mami; ya encontraron lo que buscaban?

Hombre: Si hijo pero recuerda llamarme Yang cuando haya personas que no pace como la ultima vez ¿Si?

Niño: Si, papi.

Mujer: Vamos amor no lo regañes, Tochi lo hace sin querer ya que esta acostumbrado a llamarnos siempre así.

Naruto: Tienes razón pero cuando vallamos a Konoha no puede decirnos papi ni mami ya que ellos se parecen demasiado a nosotros cuando teníamos esa edad.

Hinata mira el suelo y luego a sus dos hijos sabiendo que Naruto tenia razón.

Hinata: Bien, vamos a dormir mañana el tío Itachi regresara.

Mizu: ¿Mami, de donde regresara el tío Itachi?

Tochi: Pues mami y papi lo traerán de entre los muertos, ¿Verdad papi?

Naruto: Si así es, no es censillo el ritual pero para su madre y para mi será pan comido.

Mizu: ¿Qué ritual es ese?

Hinata: Es un ritual en el cual dos personas unen sus vidas para la eternidad incluso después de morir y reencarnar. Al hacer este ritual Shinigami te obsequia lo que tú desees sin importar lo que sea.

Tochi: ¿Y eso porque madre?

Hinata: Por que después del ritual tienes de dar una cuota de almas y tener almas nuevas en su territorio es lo que a Shinigami le gusta mas, una vez se cumpla la cuota la pareja es dejada en paz por el resto de sus días.

Tochi: Y de donde sacaran las almas, lo mas seguro que Shinigami pida muchas.

Naruto: es cierto, pero eso ya tu madre y yo lo tenemos planeado. Con la destrucción de Konoha cumpliremos nuestra cuota.

Mizu: Usaran su Venganza para pagar su deseo de tener al tío Itachi entre nosotros. ¿Van a matar a todas las personas de Konoha?

NaruHina: No solo al 90% de ellos.

Tochi y Mizu se acostaron entre las pieles de zorros que formaban la cama y casi de inmediato se durmieron. Hinata miro a Naruto y sonrieron con malicia.

En Konoha, Oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade: Miembros del consejo los he reunido aquí de emergencia ya que me a llegado una carta de improvisto perteneciente a los Kitsune.

Hiachi: Y que dice esa carta, Tsunade.

Tsunade: Shizune léela por favor.

Shizune: Hai.

-Carta de los Kitsune-

Miembros del concejo de Konoha y su honradle Hokage les informamos que es nuestro deseo pertenecer a su villa. Nos gustaría que fuésemos recibidos amablemente ya que ponemos nuestros servicios a su disposición durante esta guerra que Kabuto ha desencadenado, les informamos que estaremos ahí en los próximos cinco días con tres acompañantes humanos y entre trece a quince zorros domesticados a nuestra disposición.

Att: Kitsune no Yin Yang

Posdata: Vivan libres, mueran con honor.

-Fin de la carta-

Los miembros del consejo estaban mas que contentos los Kitsunes venían a ellos sin que tuviesen que mover un solo dedo, ellos festejaban sin saber que se librarían de un enemigo poderoso para tener uno mucho peor, sus recién aliados para ellos Yin y Yang los maestros del equilibrio, pero para los pocos que saben la verdad ellos Naruto y Hinata.


End file.
